Shinwa sentai kemoranger
by Kamen rider vega
Summary: When an ancient evil awakens after 5,000 years it's up to five teens to use the powers of five mythical creatures to fight the inhumans and protect humanity. They become shinwa sentai kemoranger.
1. Chapter 1

Ya know those stories about mythical creatures, knights, kings and queens and stuff. Well, they are all true except one thing that they don't tell you about where the kemorangers. The kemorangers were the protecter's of humanity from the inhumans. They fought alongside their guardians and sealed the inhumans away for thousands of years and the guardians went into a slumber waiting for the day the inhumans would return. That day came in Toronto, Canada at the Royal Ontario Museum.

* * *

A young asian man about seven teen years old was in a group of students with his headphones in. The young man was average built, 6ft tall, had short black hair, a white long sleeved t shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. The young man took out his headphones as the teacher said," Okay you'll all be in groups of five. You will go with your groups by color. " The young man went to his group and was greeted by a young man about his age with blonde shoulder length hair, a grey v neck shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

" Hey, I'm jackson king but most people call me J.K, nice to meet you. ", said jk extending his hand.

" Okay then, I'm keith chang. ", said Keith shaking JK's hand. The two walked over to the rest of their group and keith said," Hi i'm Keith and I hope we all get along. " One of the other boys of the group stood up and said," I'm Aidan hunter " Aidan had shoulder length brown hair, was of average build, had a black jacket on, red t shirt, blue jeans and black shoes on. Keith examined the other two people of his group they were both female and petite. One had brown long hair, a pink button down shirt, white skinny jeans, white converse. The other had long red hair, a white blouse, blue short shorts, and brown boots. " That is my girlfriend kat ", said Aidan pointing to the red haired girl. " And that's Clara " pointed to the brown haired girl. The teacher told the students to go in and explore. The group went inside, talking and laughing.

At a cave, their was a throne in the cave and sitting on it was a man clad in black armor with a cape on the back. Three cloaked figures approached the throne and bowed.

" Your highness, it is a blessing that you are finally awake from your slumber. ", said one of the cloaked figures whose clock was green. The black armored man looked at the three and in a deep voice said," It is but what I want to know is why one of you hasn't sent a inhuman to wreak havoc on the humans. "

" Don't worry my king, i've sent bragna out to do that. ", said another cloaked figure in a pink cloak.

" Good work flinx, seems your the only one to take some initiative. ", said the armor clad man. The three cloaked figures bowed there heads.

Back to the teens, They were all looking at the medieval times exhibit. Keith was walking around the small room when out the corner of his eye he saw a red light. He turned his head to see a stone shrine that had five different colored wristbands.

" Hey guys come look at this. ", said Keith walking to the shrine. The others followed him and they all picked up a wristband,( Keith red, Kat blue, Aidan green, Jk yellow, Clara pink ) They all looked over the bands then all of them emitted a light and the teens fell to the floor covering their eyes. Keith put his hands down and noticed the wristband was gone. He looked around for it the came to face a red Chinese dragon, imagine dragrenzer.

" Nazeda, boy ", said the dragon. Keith stared in amazement as this was his first time being face to face with a dragon.

" Oh, what was that weird light? ", said Jk shaking his head. He was then handed a ice pack and he accepted it then noticed there was a tail moving away from him. He looked to his right to see a yellow mechanical basilisk.

" Oh that was very trippy ", said Aidan. " Are you okay, master. ", said a green and silver minotaur, imagin the mystic minotaur, as he helped Aidan up. Aidan looked at the minotaur and his eyes widened before he screamed and backed away from the minotaur.

" I apologize sincerely for hurting you miss. ", said a blue mechanical griffon. Kat slapped the griffon's hand away and went over to Aidan.

" Madam, let me help you up ", said a pink mechanical mermaid helping Clara up. Clara smiled and nodded at the mermaid.

Keith and the dragon were staring at each other as if they were trying to examine one another while everyone else except Clara was freaking out. Suddenly they all heard a loud boom from the corridor. All of them ran out to see a snake humanoid with two hook swords in hand. The snake looked at the teens and said," Oh so you guardians have been awoken. But without the kemorangers it'll be easy to kill you, Goblins take care of them. ", said the snake humanoid pointing his sword at them.

" We gotta fight them. ", said the griffon.

" Yeah but were weakened in this state. ", said the basilisk.

The dragon turned around to face Keith and said," You boy, what is your name? "

" Keith, Keith Chang. ",said Keith scratching the back of his head. The dragon wrapped around Keith's left wrist and turned into a brace with a dragon head in the middle.

" Say shinwa henshin then slide the top of my head up. ", said the dragon from the brace. Keith took a deep breath then turned his wrist so it was facing the goblins.

" Shinwa Henshin! ", exclaimed keith before he thrusted his arm out infront of him and pushed the top of the dragon head up so the eyes were showing. Keith's body was then covered in a black suit that had flames on the chest, shoulders, forearms, and legs. The flames died and the parts that were originally on fire were now a red jacket, red arm guards, and red boots. The dragon head came from behind and chomped down on keith's to form a helmet that resembled the dragons head.

Everyone looked at Keith to see him in the suit, that I just explained. Keith clinched his fist then charged into the crowd of goblins hitting a couple of them. Aidan stood in awe then looked at the minotaur in front of him and said," Can you do that? "

The minotaur looked over his shoulder and nodded. Aidan then stuck out his left arm and the minotaur turned into green energy that wrapped around Aidan's wrist to change into a green wrist band with a minotaur head on it. Aidan pushed the top of the minotaur head up so the eyes were showing while saying," Shinwa Henshin "

( Btw, all their transformations are the same except for the elements and creature.

Red: fire

Blue: wind

Green: life

Yellow: earth

Pink: water )

Aidan was now in a suit similar to Keith's but it was green and the helmet was minotaur based. Aidan cracked his knuckles then charged at the goblins slamming two into the ground. Keith and aidan fought more goblins as the others followed suit and transformed. Jk kicked a goblin in the back then dodged a punch from a goblin before wrapping his arm around the goblins neck and snapping it.

Clara cartwheeled over a few goblins then punched three in their faces. Clara dodged a kick from a goblin then elbowed it's chest making it fly backwards. She then punched two more goblins and cartwheel away kicking both in the process.

Kat parried a club away from her then kicked the goblin in the face before flipping over another. She kicked several goblins then punched some more. Kat blocked a hit from club then used the club to hit four goblins.

Aidan punched two goblins then grabbed them and slammed them together. He then attacked more goblins ending with two being thrown into a wall. Aidan chuckled then elbowed a goblin as it charged at him.

Keith ducked a couple of punches then kicked the goblins. He jumped up and side kicked three goblins. Keith blocked a cub then kicked the goblin away and slammed the club into two goblins before being pushed back a bit . Keith punched some goblins then was hit into a wall. " Hey dragon, do I have any weapons. "

" Yes, put a card into the top of my head. ", said the dragon from the wrist band. Keith searched for a card then noticed a deck on the left side of his belt. He opened the deck and pulled out a small card that had a sword on it. He pushed the top of the dragon head down the placed the card in before pushing it back up making the dragon say," Ryublazer. " A red hilted sword appeared in Keith's hand from a pillar of fire. Keith slashed two gobins then hit one with the hilt of his blade. Keith slashed some more goblins that came at him before charging back into the hoard of goblins.

" Hey, do we have something like that? ", said Aidan as he and Kat were back to back fighting goblins. " Yes you do master. ", said the minotaur from the wrist band.

" You have one too, madam ", said the griffon. Kat and Aidan hit two goblins then pulled cards out of the decks on their belts and inserted them into their morphers. They pushed up the top of their morphers heads making them say," Taurus Rail Cannon, Grifenforcer " In Aidan's right hand appeared a green and black rail gun. In Kat's left hand appeared a blue black crossbow. Both aimed their weapons and fired making many goblins fall to the ground.

" Oh I am gonna enjoy this. ", said Aidan before he shot some more goblins. Kat kneed a goblin then shot some more before saying," Boys and their toys. "

Jk was hit with a club and stumbled onto a bench. He pulled a card out of the deck on his belt and inserted it into his morpher. " Basilfang ", said the morpher as a yellow dagger appeared in JK's hand. Jk slashed a goblin twice then swung it making the blade break into separate pieces and was used like a whip to hit four goblins. Jk looked at the dagger as it turned back into a blade and said," Oh I love this thing. "

" Typical male. ", said the basilisk from the morpher as Jk slashed more goblins. Clara dodged a punch from a goblin then elbowed it in the chest. She took a card from her deck and placed it into her morpher. " Mermaslicer ", said the morpher as pink trident appeared in her hand. She slashed some goblins then kneed one before stabbing her trident into the ground and spinning on it kicking many goblins. ( I know there is a stripper reference on accident )

Keith slashed a another goblin then charged at the snake humanoid. The two clashed swords then Keith hit the snake in the gut. The snake blocked a slash from Keith then slashed his chest many times before upper cutting him out the door. Keith rolled on the ground then hopped to his feet and readied his sword as the snake creature came closer. The snake was hit in his back and the others jumped over him and landed near Keith.

" Impudent humans you dare hit me bragna. ", said the snake as he clinched his fist in anger. Aidan chuckled then said," Yeah we do what you gonna do about it scaly. " Bragna growled then charged at the kemorangers. They all rolled out of the way and Aidan fired at bragna who blocked the bullets and charged at him. Bragna threw the rail gun aside and slashed the green kemoranger many times before kicking him across the lot. Kat and Clara both attacked bragna and he blocked their attacks then slashed them both back. Jk and Keith charged at bragna and clashed swords with the snake. Jk thrusted his dagger at bragna and it extended. Bragna dodged it and grabbed the whip before swinging him into a rail. Keith ducked a slash from bragna blocked another and punched the snake making it stumble back. Keith pulled out another card from the deck and placed into his morpher.

" Flame slinger! ", said the morpher as Keith thrusted his free hand at bragna and a pillar of flames hit it in the chest. Bragna tumbled on the ground dropping one of his swords. He stood up and said," Who do you think you are boy? "

" I think i'm kemored. ", said Keith putting his sword on his shoulder. Bragna charged at Keith and was slashed to the side. Bragna stumbled and was met by kat who shot him twice then roundhouse kicked his face making him stumble to the side. " I am kemoblue. ", said kat.

Bragna stumbled over to where jk was standing. Jk slashed bragna three times before turning his dagger to it's whip form and wrapping it around bragna's neck. " I'm kemoyellow. ", said jk before he swung the whip over his head making bragna flip over him. He retracted his whip as the snake hit the ground.

Bragna got to his feet and was met by Aidan who punched him a couple of times making him stumble back. Aidan pulled out his railgun and shot bragna's chest many times while saying," I am kemogreen "

Bragna stumbled back then was slashed by Clara. Clara unleashed many slashes on the snake creature then she hit him in the head with her tridents hilt then thrusted her trident hitting bragna's gut. " I'm kemopink "

Keith charged at bragna and when in range slashed at bragna. Bragna blocked the slash but Keith cut through his blade and he was slashed down his chest. Bragna stumbled back and fell to his knee. He looked at his blade that was now in half. Bragna looked up to see the five teens stand side by side. Keith took out a card from his deck and said," And we are Shinwa Sentai, " Then everyone pulled out cards from their decks.

" Kemoranger! ", exclaimed the five teens in unison. They all put the into the hilts of their weapons making the weapons in unison say," FINISHING STRIKE! "

Aidan and Kat aimed their weapons and pulled the trigger making a green energy blast and a blue energy arrow fire at bragna and hit him in his chest. Jk and Clara charged at bragna, their weapons covered in energy of their colors, and slashed him in his stomach then in his back. Keith's sword was now covered in red energy as he drew his stepped up a couple of feet then slashed a red shockwave at bragna hitting the snake dead on an explosion happening when he was hit. Bragna tumbled on the ground and when he stopped picked himself up off the ground.

" I won't be defeated that easily kemoranger. ", said bragna as he fell to the ground exploding on impact. A purple crystal flew into the air and in bragna's voice said," Shinwa Saisei! " Suddenly purple lightning came out from the crystal and then the crystal burst open and a giant bragna stood in it's place. Keith and the others looked at the giant and keith said," How are we supposed to fight that thing? "

" You use us of course. ", said the basilisk from the morpher. Keith took a card out his deck and looked at it to see the dragon on it with the name 'Drax' on it. The others did the same and they all placed the cards into their morphers and pushed the top of the heads up.

" Summon Drax, Warren, Kirin, Hidan, Syrenna ", the morphers said. Five giant versions of the creatures came and they all charged at bragna. The five jumped into their respective mech. Aidan was in his cockpit and said," So your names Hidan well then let's kick this snakes ass. " Aidan put his hands on the controls and the Giant minotaur charged at bragna and when in range punched the snake many times.

" Aidan, don't steal all the fun. ", said Jk as his basilisk zord wrapped bit down on bragna's ankle. Bragna pushed The minotaur zord away then picked up the basilisk zord and threw it the minotaur. The minotaur zord fell to the ground with the basilisk on it.

" Hey get off me snake girl. ", said Hidan.

" I didn't ask to have a inhuman throw me Hidan. ", said Kirin

The griffon and mermaid zord charged at bragna. The griffon swooped down on the snake inhuman and shot laser's from it's wings. Bragna stumbled back then was hit in his by the mermaid zord.

" Nice shooting, madam ", said Warren. Kat smiled under her mask and said,". Thanks and my name is Kat "

" You are a very good fight ", said Syrenna. " Thanks ", Clara said.

Bragna fired a purple ball of energy at the mermaid zord then as the griffon zord swooped down on him he punched it away. The dragon zord breathed fire at bragna then went over to his comrades.

" Mina, if we want to defeat him we need to combine. ", said Drax. Keith nodded in agreement then said," Drax is right guys. We need to combine. "

" How do we do that exactly? ", said jk. Suddenly all their decks opened and a card flew into their hands. On the card was a picture of a giant robot and the word 'Kemojin'. The all placed the cards into slots on their control consoles and then all the zords gathered together.

" Shinwa gattai ", said the creatures in unison. The minotaurs upper body collapsed on itself and went into the lower body leaving only the legs. The Dragon's tail detached and the lower body went into the chest and the arms folded into the back leaving the head and chest only. The basilisk straightened out and the head split out to reveal a hand. The mermaid straightened and her arms folded onto her back and her head went into her chest and a hand came out. The dragon attached to the minotaur and the basilisk and mermaid attached themselves to either side of the dragon,( Basilisk right mermaid left ), The griffon's legs folded up and it attached to the dragons back. The mouth of the dragon opened to reveal a face that had yellow eyes and no mouth.

" Kanzen Kemojin. ",said everyone in unison.

( Just to be clear the Dragon formed the chest and head, Griffon wings, Basilisk right arm, Mermaid left arm and Minotaur legs )

The kemorangers saw that they were now in the same cockpit. Kemojin was a couple of feet in front of bragna.

" Ha ha ha, five robots or one I'll still send you all to hell! ", said bragna charging at Kemojin. Kemojin punched bragna when he came in range then punched him a couple of times before throwing him into a building. Bragna gained his barings and drew his swords before charging at kemojin. He slashed at Kemojin only to have both blades caught and broken. A sword appeared in kemojins hand and it slashed bragna's chest.

Bragna flew back into a couple of buildings. " Okay, let's finish him off. ", said Keith pulling a card out from his deck. The others nodded and followed Keith as he put his card into the slot on his console. Kemojin's sword surged with blue energy and it put the sword above it's head. Bragna stood up and saw the blade.

" Kemo Shining Slash! ", said the kemorangers in unison as kemojin swung the blade down slashing bragna down the middle. Bragna stammered back and said," This must have been your will... Gomenasai finx sama! " He then fell backwords and exploded on impact.

Couple of minutes later, the five teens were standing in front of the five creatures. Drax smirked then said," Are you five teens willing to fight as the kemorangers to protect this world. "

" I'm in. ", said jk giving a thumbs up to Kirin.

" I'll do it. ", said clara

" I'm down to fight. ", said Aidan putting his arm over Kat's shoulder

" If Aidan's in so am I ", said kat hugging aidan.

" You don't even have to ask me. ", said Keith

The five creatures went to their kemoranger and turned into their morpher forms. The five then went to their bus and drove back to their school.

In the cave I talked about earlier, The armor clad man slammed his hand on the arm of his throne and said," Why wasn't I informed that those cursed guardians were still alive! "

The three cloaked figures stepped back as the armored man came down from his thrown and walked towards them. The green cloaked figure stepped up and said," Your highness we had no idea that they were alive much less in a museum. But I can assure you that, " The armored clad man grabbed the green cloaked figure by his neck and said," No excuses, Sanik. Non once so ever! " He then threw sanick across the cave into the cave wall. He then went back to his thrown and said," The kemorangers I want them all dead. Most importantly I want kemored's head mounted above my throne. "

End


	2. Chapter 2

Aidan,Kat,Jk,and Clara were in class listening to their teacher lecture. Clara looked behind to see that Keith wasn't in his seat. Clara tapped jk on his shoulder and whispered," Where's Keith? "

" I think he's out training or something? ", whispered jk

" During school? He must really care about being a kemoranger seriously if he wants to risk his future. "

" Oh it's not that bad. What's one missed day of school gonna do? ", said jk with a smirk on his face.

" What's wrong is that the absence goes on your permanint record, you get bad grades, and the next thing you know your working at a burger joint. ", Clara said. Jk raised a eyebrow then went back to his work. Clara shrugged and did the same thing.

In a forest, Keith was hitting a practice dummy with a kendostick while Drax watched him. Keith hit the dummy three more times then stopped and put his hands on his knees. Drax scoffed then said," Keith, put more force into your attacks. Then inhumans skin is hard as armor. If you want to pierce that armor then you must strike with all your strength. " The dragon then swung his tail at the dummy taking off the head. Keith's eyes widened then he panted," Wow, you don't play around when it comes to fighting inhumans. "

" Why shouldn't I? We protect humans and they live only to destroy. If you want to keep everyone you love safe then show the inhumans no mercy. ", said Drax. Keith sighed then went back to hitting the decapitated dummy.

In the cave, the armor clad man sat on his throne his head resting on his fist. He sighed then ordered," Flinx! Come here. " Flinx came in and said," Yes my king. "

" Do you have a plan on how we can get rid of the humans? ", asked the armored man with a stern voice. Flinx nodded then said," Bufonidae. " A yellow toad humanoid stepped into sight and said," I am inhuman of the poison clan, bufonidae " Bufonidae bowed at the armored man and flinx. The armored man nodded then said," What is it you plan on doing? "

" Bufonidae can admit toxin that can paralyze plan is to get to the tallest building in this city and release it then we can kill all the humans here. " The armored man stood up and said," Well, what are you waiting for go " Bufonidae bowed then walked out of the cave.

{ Insert opening sequence with frontline by pillar }

Jk,Aidan, and Kat were waiting outside a change room with many outfits in their laps. Aidan was playing angry birds on his phone while jk was messaging a girl on his. Kat sighed and said," How many clothes is she gonna try on today. " Aidan and jk shrugged then all three sighed. Clara came out of the change room in her regular clothes and said," None of these will work. " The three gasped then scowled at Clara before hearing screaming coming from outside. The four kemorangers ran outside the clothes store to see Bufonidae and a hoard of goblins attacking the people in the mall.

" A inhuman. ", said Kat. Hidan, Warren, Kirin, and Syrena appeared behind them and transformed into the kemochangers. " Shinwa Henshin ", all four kemorangers said in unison before pushing the top of the Kemo changers heads up to reveal the eyes. All four kemorangers charged at the goblins. Aidan punched a goblin twice in the face then kicked it into a pot. Kat jumped into the air and kicked a few goblins in the head. Jk dodged some clubs then punched the goblins. Clara flipped a goblin over then elbowed another in the chest. Bufonidae jumped into Aidan's point of view and punched him into a pile of box's. The other kemorangers charged at bufonidae and they were all blown back by the toad inhuman. Bufonidae blocked a punch from jk then kicked him away before firing purple energy Burt from his mouth. Jk fell to his knee as the others gathered around him. Aidan walked in front of jk and said," Who are you? "

" I am inhuman of poison, Bufonidae and mistress flinx sent me too kill you all. ", said bufonidae pulling a hammer out of his arm. Aidan pulled a card out of his deck and put it into his kemochanger and pushed the top of the head up making it say," Taurus railgun. " He shot at bufonidae only to have all his shots swatted to the ground. Bufonidae charged at the kemorangers and when in range smashed his hammer into Aidan's chest multiple times before hitting him in the face making the green kemoranger fly into a plant. Kat, Clara, and Jk charged at bufonidae with their respective weapons in hand. Bufonidae blocked Jk's dagger and Clara's trident and pushed the two away then smashed his hammer into their chest. Kat shot at the toad inhuman hitting his back. Bufonidae turned around and threw his hammer at her hitting her into a stone column. Aidan became enraged and charged at bufonidae. He threw several punches at the toad who blocked most of them. Bufonidae grabbed Aidan's arm then breathed a violet smoke at Aidan. Aidan was hit back a couple feet and his transformation canceled by itself. Bufonidae was about to advance on Aidan when Keith, fully transformed, slashed his chest. Keith ducked a swing from bufonidae's hammer then kicked the toad away before going to Aidan's side.

" What you do to him. ", said Keith as he knelt down near aidan, who was coughing and clutching his neck. The other kemorangers came near the two and Kat knelt down to Aidan's level and said," Aidan. What's wrong with him? " Bufonidae laughed and said," He has been introduced to my poison. He will become a inhuman unless you all can defeat me which isn't likely. "

Hidan turned into his minotaur form and charged at the toad inhuman. He threw two punches at bufonidae who blocked both of them then hit him in the chest making the minotaur fly back near the other kemoranger. Bufonidae was ingulfed with magenta flames and when they dissipated he was gone. Aidan was screaming in pain and had purple vein like lines on his hands.

At the hospital, everyone was in the room with a sleeping Aidan. Kat held Aidan's hand and said," We need to defeat this guy quickly. I don't know if I could live in a world without him. " Jk leaned against the wall and said," How can we? Bufonidae took on four of us and didn't have a scratch on him. Not to mention that poison. " They were all silent for a moment then drax broke the silence. " I think I may know how to defeat bufonidae. "

" Drax, you have an idea? ", asked Keith as he looked down at the dragon, in his wrist band form, on his wrist. " Keith remember the training we've been doing? " "Yeah, you've been telling me that I need to strike with all my force to pierce the inhumans skin. " Keith's eyes widened as he realized what drax was saying. " I get it. We need to strike with more power than speed. ",said Clara as she stood up. " Exactly madame Clara, inhumans have skin that's hard as iron. ", said warren. " And the only way to pierce that armor is to use as much power as you need. ", said Kat. The kemorangers nodded at each other in agreement.

The next day, Bufonidae and a bunch of goblins were terrorizing many civilians in a outside diner. Keith, Clara, Jk, and Kat came up to the inhuman with their cards already in hand. " Shinwa Henshin. ", they all said in unison as they inserted their cards into kemochangers and pushed the heads up. The four kemorangers charged at the goblins and defeated all of them with ease. Keith put a card into his kemochanger and pushed the top up and it said," Ryublazer " Keith charged at Bufonidae and slashed the toad's chest twice. Bufonidae stumbled back and was then met with a barrage of arrows to his right side by Kat. Jk wrapped his basilfang around bufonidaes arm and swung him into the open street. Clara stabbed bufonidae in his stomach then threw him into the air. Bufonidae came down and landed onna parked car crushing the roof. He rolled off the car and said," Damn you all, what makes you think you can stop me. "

" Because I'm here! ", said Aidan, already transformed, as he charged at the toad in human. Bufonidae looked over his shoulder and was punched by aidan. He was sent flying into a light post. The other kemoranger gathered around Aidan and jk said," Dude, isn't that poison still in your system. "

" Yeah, but I can deal with a little pain. Now let's finish this guy. ", said Aidan as he cracked his knuckles. Bufonidae staggered to his feet and looked at his opponents before saying," Your all just children, how can I be beaten by all of you. " Keith chuckled. " Your being defeated not by children but by " Drax turned into his dragon form and floated behind Keith who crossed his arms over his chest. " Kemored "

Warren stood behind Kat who put her left hand on her hip and her right hand in the shape of a gun pointing at bufonidae. " Kemoblue ", she said.

Kirin slithered around jk's legs and had her head up. Jk knelt down, rested his right forearm on his knee and said," Kemoyellow "

Aidan stood behind Aidan with his arms in a position as if he was flexing. Aidan was in a pose as if he was cracking his knuckles and said," Kemogreen "

Syrena stood next to Clara with her hands together over her chest. Clara put her one hand on her hip and the other in a k position and said," Kemopink "

" Shinwa sentai kemoranger! ", they said unison. Keith put a card into the hilt of the ryublazer and said," Now, you'll pay for your sins. " The other kemoranger put cards into their weapons and the weapons all said," FINISHING STRIKE! " Aidan and Kat shot a green energy burst and a blue energy arrow at bufonidae that hit him in the chest. Jk and Clara charged at bufonidae with their weapons, that had their respective colored energy on the blades, and slashed his stomach and back. Keith stepped up a couple of feet before slashing a red shockwave at bufonidae and it exploded on impact. Bufonidae stumbled back fell to his back exploding on impact. A purple crystal floated into the air and in bufonidae's voice said," Shinwa Saisei! " The crystal burst open and a huge bufonidae stood in it's place. Keith and the others put cards into their kemochangers and pushed the heads up. " Summon Drax, Warren, Kirin, Hidan, Syrena. ", said the kemochangers as the kemobeast came.

" Shinwa gattai. ", all the kemoranger said in unison as their kemobeast combined. " Kanzen Kemojin! "

" You'll all feel my wrath. ", said bufonidae as he charged at kemojin. He punched kemojin four times making it stumble back. Kemojin blocked a punch from bufonidae then was hit in the head with his other fist.

Inside kemojin, Keith said," He's stronger now. How do we get him off of us. " Aidan smirked under his mask and said," I know how to. " He then pushed his controls up ward and kemojin kneed bufonidae in the gut. Kemojin then took warren off it's back and used him a gun to shoot bufonidae multiple times. Bufonidae stumbled back and fell to one knee.

" Time for you to go down toady! ", exclaimed Aidan as he put a card into his console and everyone followed suit. Kemojins gun had light blue energy gathering at the end of it. " Kemojin Shooting Star! ", said the kemorangers as kemojin pulled the trigger and a light blue energy burst hit bufonidae in the chest.

" I have failed you my mistress flinx...gomenasai. ", said bufonidae before he fell on his face exploding on impact with the ground.

In school, Keith was sitting at a desk with a pile of work in front of him and he said," Why in the hell do I have detention?! " Clara slammed her hands on his desk and looked down at him before saying," You didn't show up for school yesterday so you have to make up the work! " Drax floated over to the two and said," He was training to fight the inhumans. That's more important than your class work. " Clara grabbed the dragon by his snout and said," You have to do this work with him. " Drax eyes widened. " Nani? "

Jk, Aidan, Kat, Hidan, Kirin, Warren, and Syrena watched as Clara beat the two. " Remind me why we are here again. ", said Jk. " Clara paid us to be extra help in case they try to escape. ", said Aidan before he ate a chip from the bag he and Kat were sharing. " I didn't think Clara had that much strength. ", said Kat as she ate a chip. Warren watched in amazement as he said," I never thought a human could do this to one of us. " Syrena scratched her head and said," It's remarkable. "

Clara slammed Keith and Drax's head onto the desk and unison they said," Tasukete! "


	3. Chapter 3

At a comic shop, a young boy was looking at a spiderman comic when he was hit in the head. He fell to the ground and looked up to see three boys standing above him. One of the boys grabbed the boy by his collar and hauled him up to his height before saying," Hi there danny, you gonna give us your money or do we have to beat it out of you. "

Danny was about to reach into his pocket then the boy that was holding him was flung into a shelf and he fell to ground. Danny watched as the boys were being beaten up but he couldn't see who was beating them up. He closed his eyes and cringed as a silhouette came towards him.

" Are you okay? ", danny heard. Danny opened his eyes to see a silver werewolf kneeling down and reaching his hand out to him. Danny took and said," Thank you ", as he was being helped up.

" I had to help you, master. ", said the werewolf as he bowed in front of danny. Danny looked down at the werewolf and smiled.

{ insert opening sequence with front line by pillar }

Aidan and Jk were in the park talking to each other. Jk stretched and said," Aidan, I don't see how you do it. "

Aidan raised an eyebrow the questioned," How do I do what? "

" How you do the whole protect others thing. It's hard. ", said jk.

" Oh, well I do it for really one reason. Kat. ",said Aidan.

" What? There has to be another reason why you fight besides her. Right? ",said jk.

" No besides my family Kat is the only reason I fight. Even though she can take care of herself, I still obligated to protect her. ",said Aidan.

The two then heard people screaming and ran over to see a inhuman that resembled a pitohui, a poisonous bird that is native to new guinea, terrorizing some children on a playground. Hidan and Kirin turned into their kemochanger forms and wrapped around the two boys wrist.

" Shinwa Henshin! ", Jk and Aidan exclaimed as they charged at the pitohui inhuman while putting the top of their kemochangers heads up. Kemogreen and Kemoyellow were now fighting the pitohui inhuman and were loosing. Kemogreen threw a punch at the inhuman but it was caught and he was elbowed in his stomach. Kemoyellow went to kick the inhuman but was instead hit by a barrage of punches. The two kemorangers fell to their knees and Kemogreen said," Who are you, inhuman? "

" I am inhuman of the poison clan,guron. I have no business with you kemoranger, begone! ",said Guron before he fired four feathers at the two kemoranger.

" Poison clan? I think you in the wrong clan dude. There are no such thing as poisonous birds. ",said Jk pulling out a small black and gold dagger from his belt charged at guron who only threw a feather at him. He slashed the feather and it exploded in front of him sending him into a near by tree.

" On the contrary. I am based of a bird from your world called a pitohui. ",said guron. Guron turned around, when he heard a twig snap, to see danny standing near the playground of the park. Guron smirked and pulled out a club from his forearm then began to head towards danny. Aidan charged at guron and punched his back before being hit with the club twice then kicked into a tree. Danny backed away as the pitohui inhuman neared him then he whislted and the silver werewolf came from behind the boy and charged at guron. The werewolf slashed Guron's chest three times before blocking the club. Guron smashed his club into the werewolf a few more times only to have it block and dodge all of them. The werewolf slid back a couple of feet before getting into a fighting stance as did guron.

" Odd, I thought all of the other guardians were dead. ",said guron putting his cub on his shoulder.

" How is he here? ",said Kirin from Kemoyellow's kemochanger. The werewolf looked at danny and said," Run, master! " Danny nodded then got up and ran away from the fight. Guron was about to follow the boy when the werewolf pounced on his back and slashed his neck. Guron slammed his cub into the werewolf's head then threw him to the ground.

" Jk, we gotta help him. ",said Aidan now wielding his Taurus rail cannon. He fired at guron, hitting the inhumans chest every time. The werewolf looked at Aidan and said," Kemoranger? Your all still alive. "

" Nah, we are the new guys wolfie. ",said Jk turning his basilfang into it's whip form and swinging at guron slashing his chest and arm. The pitohui inhuman fell to one knee and clutched it's upper arm in pain as magenta colored energy leaked out of it. Guron got to his feet and said," This isn't over kemoranger. " before disappearing into a violet portal.

" That was weird. A inhuman that was in the wrong tribe. ",said Jk, untransformed. Aidan undid his transformation and walked over to the werewolf and held his hand out to him. The werewolf took it and said," Thank you Kemogreen. I am glad that the kemoranger are still alive. "

" Wait. How do you know about the kemoranger? ",asked Aidan raising an eyebrow.

" This is tsume. He helped us when we were fighting the inhumans with the original kemoranger. ",said Hidan from Aidan's wrist.

" Hidan is correct. I was one of the few creatures that decided to help the kemoranger instead of hide in secret. ",saidTsume. Tsume looked at Jk who was picking something from his nails and shook his head. " My original master was Kemoyellow now it is that boy. "

" Why would the inhumans want that kid? I didn't sense any supernatural items on him. ",said Kirin from jk's wrist. Jk looked at Tsume then said," Well, this is nice and all but I think now is the time for us to go. Come on Wolfie. " Tsume and Aidan looked at Jk who was walking away. Jk turned around and said," Hey, wolfie. I'm your master and we have to go. "

"Kirin. May I ask where did you find this, what's the word you humans use? ", said Tsume.

" Idiot. ",said Aidan.

" Yes, he doesn't deserve to be kemoyellow. ",said Tsume before he turned on his heal and ran at a alarming speed. Jk gasped then scowled at Aidan.

" I am not a idiot and why are you siding with the wolf. ",said Jk.

" I have no idea what your talking about. ",said Aidan smiling and walking away from Jk. Jk growled then went in the direction he saw Tsume go. As Jk was running he rembered seeing the boy terrified as the inhuman came towards him then being saved by Tsume.

At the cave, The armor clad man sat on his throne with flinx standing in front of him. He looked at her then said," So flinx, how is guron doing? "

" Excellent my lord. He was side tracked by the kemoranger but he has healed and will resume his search for the boy. ",said flinx.

" Good, once we get that boy we'll have a new inhuman to join our ranks. Now leave me. ",said the armored man.

" As you wish, Lord Xykor. ",said Flinx before she bowed and left Xykor. Sanick was standing behind a wall and watched as flinx left. He clinched his hand into a fist then left.

In a forest, Tsume was walking when he saw danny standing by a tree. He ran over to the boy and said," Master, why are you out here and not at your home. "

" Those monsters are at my house. I was also looking for you. ",said Danny. Jk stopped when he saw Tsume and danny talking. He went up to them and said," Hey, Tsume. Where do you get off calling me a idiot and saying I don't deserve to be a kemoranger. "

Tsume turned to Jk and sighed. " It's obvious. You are selfish and inconsiderate while the original was a compassionate man who put others before himself. Also you are a terrible fighter. ",said Tsume.

" You don't knowthat and I'm a good fighter. ",said Jk balling his hand into a fist. Tsume looked at danny then said," I didn't see it. When you were fighting guron it seemed like Kemogreen was doing all the work. "

" I'll make you eat those words! ",yelled Jk before he charged at tsume while pushing up the top of Kirin's head up. Tsume dodged a punch from Kemoyellow then kneed him in his stomach before elbowed him in the back. Kemoyellow fell to the ground then was thrown into a tree.

" Just try. ",said Tsume before he cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance revealing his claws. Kemoyellow got to his feet then charged at tsume.

At a café, Keith,Clara, Kat, and Aidan were discussing how to defeat guron.

" So, you and Jk fought a pitohui inhuman? ",asked Keith as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It was going after a boy and would have succeeded if tsume hadn't jumped in. ", said Aidan.

"Tsume! He's alive? ", said Drax startled by what Aidan said.

" Who's tsume? ",asked Kat.

" Tsume is one of five creatures that helped us fight the inhumans. He was thought to be killed like the others but I guess we were wrong. ",said Warren from Kat's kemochanger. The four kemoranger were then met with a platoon of goblins and they all said," Shinwa Henshin! " while charging into the goblins.

Back in that forest, Jk was throwing punches at tsume who only dodged them before kneeing the yellow kemoranger in the gut. He fellmto his knees and tsume knelt down to his level before saying," You still think you can beat me. " Jk elbowed tsume in the face making him stumble back. Jk then charged at tsume and unleashed a barrage of punches towards the werewolf ending with a right hook making the werewolf tumble on the ground.

Danny watched the two fight from behind a tree then was turned around to see guron standing behind him. Guron smiled wickedly before saying," You are a crafty one boy. You'll make a good inhuman. " Danny struggled to get out of Guron's grip but to no avail. " Help, Tsume! ",danny yelled. Tsume turned around to see Guron dragging danny away. Tsume ran after guron then was met with a platoon of goblins. Jk ran after guron and when in range leaped at the pitohui inhuman only to be swatted to the ground. He got to his feet and put a card into his kemochanger and slid it's head up. " Boulder. " A boulder appeared in front of jk and he punched towards guron who only fired a violet energy burst at it and it exploded.

" Come on Kemoyellow. You can do better than this. ",said guron as he threw danny aside and charged at jk. Jk ducked a punch from guron then threw a punch at the inhuman. Guron parried the punch then kicked jk multiple times ending with a back hand slap that sent jk into a tree. Jk was getting to his feet when guron kicked him in the gut and he fell back down. Tsume fired a silver energy burst at gurons back. Guron stumbled to the side then was assaulted by many slashes from tsume. Jk staggered to his feet and walked towards danny and said," Hey kid, come on you need to get out of here. "

" No, I am not leaving here without tsume. He is my best friend and I won't leave him here. ",said Danny before he pushed Jk away and ran near guron and tsume's fight. Guron punched tsumes face four times then kneed him in the gut before pulling out his club and slamming it into the werewolf's back. Danny ran to tsume then was grabbed by guron and held in the air.

" Now, time for you to bring forth a new inhuman! ",said Guron as his free hand was engulfed in violet flames. Jk swung his basilfang, in it's whip form, and slashed gurons back. Guron looked back and saw Jk charging at him. He threw Danny down and said," Kemoyellow, you will die here! " Jk threw a punch at guron who parried it away then kneed jk twice before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Jk stumbled to the side then blocked guron's club before pushing it off of him and slashing the pitohui inhumans chest. Guron slammed his club into jk's side many times before punching him back. He then shot four feathers at jk and detonated them right in front of him. Jk flew into a tree then pulled a card out from his deck and placed it into his kemochanger. " ROCKWAVE! " A wave of rocks came up from the ground and went towards guron. Guron fired a violet fireball at the wave and it fell apart. Jk charged at guron and slashed at guron, who only dodged. Guron slammed his club into jk's chest, disarming the kemoranger, then proceeded to slam his club into jk.

Tsume looked upt o see jk being beaten by guron. He got to his feet then charged at guron and slashed his back. Guron slammed his club into tsume then dodged a punch from jk. Jk was kicked in the back and he fell to his knees. Tsume growled then slashed the inhumans chest four times.

" Kemoyellow, use my power! ",said Tsume before he was hit into a tree.

" I thought you didn't approve of me being a kemoranger? ",said Jk as he jumped to his feet and punched guron's chest. Guron punched jk then fired a violet fireball at him.

" I didn't but now that I have seen you fight even though you were loosing. You kept fighting to protect Danny and for that you've proven that you deserve to be a kemoranger. ",said Tsume as he caught jk. Jk chuckled then pulled a blank card out his deck. The card was then covered in yellow energy and when it dissipated it had a picture of tsume and gauntlets that looked like Tsume hands. Jk put the card into his kemochanger. " WOLFSHREDDER! " Suddenly two gauntlets appeared from the ground and attached to jk's hands and forearms. The gauntlets were silver and had claws at the end of the fingertips.

" Oh me likey. Now, let's kick some inhuman ass tsume. ",said Jk as got into a animalistic fighting stance, if you have seen gekiranger then imagine the werewolf gou's fighting stance.

" Yokai, master! ",said Tsume as he got into the same pose.

( Theme for the fight: Your gonna go far kid by offspring )

Jk and Tsume charged at guron and when in range slashed his chest. Guron swung his club at tsume who blockedit. Jk slashed guron's back and side then blocked a punch. Tsume slashed guron's side and chest then elbowed him in the face making him stumble back. Guron clutched his chest then fired two energy burst at Tsume and Jk. Tsume got in front of jk and hit both energy burst towards the ground exploding on impact. Jk jumped up, using Tsume as a launcher, into the air and placed a card into the right wolfshredder. " FINISHING STRIKE! " The claws on the wolfshredders were engulfed by silver energy as jk came down. Tsume charged at guron and slashed his chest before grabbing and throwing the inhuman into the air. Jk slashed Guron's torso and landed in front of tsume as guron exploded in the air.

( End theme )

" Nice work Kemoyellow. I was wrong about you. ",said Tsume while playfully punching jk's shoulder. Jk grabbed his shoulder and said," The feelings mutual. " Suddenly a violet crystal came into their sight and they heard guron's voice say," Shinwa Saisei! " The crystal burst open and a giant guron stood in its place. Guron was about to smash jk and tsume when he was hit by a fireball. Jk and Tsume looked towards the left too see the dragon kemobeast along with the others charging at guron.

" About time you guys got here! ",said Jk as he put a card into his kemochanger. " SUMMON KIRIN. "

" Had to deal with some goblins on the way. ",said Keith. The basilisk kemobeast grouped with the others before all of the kemorangers put cards onto their consoles. " Shinwa Gattai. ", said the kemorangers as all the kemobeast combined to form kemojin. " Kanzen, Kemojin. "

" All youmkemoranger will die by my my hand. ",said Guron as he and kemojin faced each other. Guron charged at kemojin and when in range punched it in the face before kneeing it twice. Kemojin stumbled back then threw a punch at guron only to have it caught. Guron chuckled evilily before repeatedly kneeing kemojins elbow.

" Gah! ",screamed Kirin as guron continued his assault.

" Kirin! Come on guys we need to get up before he kills kirin. ",said a frantic jk. Suddenly, a card flew into jk's hand and he saw that it was a picture of Tsume and his name above it on it.

" Oi Kemoyellow, put me into this fight. ",said Tsume on the ground. Jk shrugged and said," Well, I guess I have no choice. " While he placed the card into his kemochanger and pushed up the head. " SUMMON, TSUME! " Tsume then jumped into the air and grew to the same size of guron. He slashed guron's chest then kicked the pitohui inhuman into a mountain, ( I don't know if there are mountains in canada but fuck it the fights in a wilderness area. ) Tsume helped kemojin up then said," Kirin, you take a break. I can deal with this feather head. "

" That's sounds like a good idea. ",said Jk as he took out another card and placed it into his kemochanger. The basilisk kemobeast disappeared and tsume jumped into the air. His arms, legs, and tail folded into his torso and mouth opened to reveal a barrel for a cannon. Tsume landed onto the the right side of kemojin to replace kirin as the right arm. " Kanzen Wolf Kemojin. ",said Jk as kemojin fist pumped the air with Tsume.

" Is that supposed to impress me. You'll still die. ",said Guron as he revealed his club and charged at kemojin. Kemojin aimed tsume at guron and shot him in the chest. Guron stumbled back then was hit by a barrage of shots from kemojin.

Inside kemojin, Jk was laughing manically as he repeatedly the fire button. Aidan got up and smacked jk in the back of his helmet before saying," Quit messing around and finish him already. "

" Ah, your no fun Aidan. ",said Jk as he pulled out a card and placed it into his console as did the other kemorangers. Kemojin aimed Tsume at guron as silver energy gathered at the end of the barrel. Guron staggered to get to his feet.

" Kemojin, Terra Okami Howl! ",said Jk as he slammed his hand on the fire button and a silver blast fired into guron's chest. Guron stumbled back and said," Damn you kemoranger. Mistress flinx forgive me! " as he fell onto his back and exploded on impact.

A couple of minutes later in the forest, The five kemorangers stood in front of Tsume and Danny, who were saying goodbye to one another. Tsume knelt down to Danny's level and said," Danny, I must go help the kemorangers protect the earth. "

" Will I ever see you again? ",said Danny as he began to cry. Tsume wiped a tear from the boy's face and said," Hopefully, we meet again someday. I will miss you Danny. " Danny hugged Tsume and said," I'll miss you too Tsume. " Tsume then stood up and patted Danny on his head before walking over to the kemorangers. Jk stepped up to Tsume and said," Welcome aboard Wolfie. Gonna be awesome to have a wolf on the team. "

Tsume chuckled then punched jk in his chest and said," I am glad to be on your team but just because you are my master doesn't mean I will allow you to call me Wolfie. " Jk got to his feet and said," Oh, you are going down! " Jk then jumped on to Tsume's back and the two started to wrestle. The other kemorangers laughed at the sight.

Keith looked over at Danny to see him walking off towards the city. He sighed and in his mind said," Hope that he never has to be driving into this. "

At the cave, Xykor sat on his thrown looking at a crystalball that showed the fight between guron and kemojin. He scoffed then said," Kemoranger, you shall all perish soon. "

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanick walked into xykor's throne room and said," Lord xykor, I must humbly ask your permission to send one my inhumans. " Xykor sat up straight and looked down at the green cloaked inhuman. He then put his head on his hand and said," You may but only if flinx's next one fails. If you send one even a second early. " Xykor then flexed his right and at sanick and the green cloaked inhuman flew back into the cave wall and stayed there. Xykor then got up and walked towards sanick and once he was close said," I will not be as merciful as I was last time. " Xykor then put his arm at his side and sanick fell to the ground with a thud. The armor clad humanoid walked back to his throne and sat down. Sanick staggered to his feet and bowed while saying," Understood, my lord. " He then stumbled out of the room and whispered," One day xykor, you'll be the one bowing to me. " Sanick then walked away. The blue cloaked inhuman then came out from the shadows and said," What are you up to? Sanick. "

{ Opening sequence with front line by pillar }

In a highschool classroom, The five kemorangers were sitting at their desk working on a test when the bell rang and the teacher said," Alright class, hand in your test and I shall see you on Monday. " All the students handed in their test as they walked out. Keith went to his locker and put in some books when drax said," Oi, why must you do all this? "

" Do all of what drax? ",asked Keith as he put the last book in then closed the locker and walked away.

" This. You go to school, do all of this work, then go to your home and do more work. It seems useless to me. ",said Drax.

" Well,I have to school to get an education so I can get a job when I graduate. Didn't dragons have school? ",said Keith

" No, after 4 weeks we leave our parents and fend for ourselves. I find it more fulfilling than how you humans treat your young. ",said Drax. Keith chuckled then said," Hey, we don't have wings, claws, sharp teeth, or fire breath to help us. When we are young, we can't think or do anything for ourselves so we rely on our parents for help. " Drax was about to respond but then said," Stop. "

" What's wrong drax? ",said Keith.

" I smell an inhuman close by. ",said Drax before he turned into his dragon form and flew towards the right with Keith following him. They came to a stop and saw an incredibly thin inhuman that resembled a blowfish terrorizing everyone he turned back into his kemochanger form and mounted himself onto Keith's wrist. Keith pushed the top of the dragons head up and said," Shinwa henshin " as he transformed. Kemored charged at the inhuman drop kicked it in the face making it stumble back then fall on it's backside.

"Ouchy, that hurt! ", said the inhuman, think of wars gills voice. Keith jumped to his feet then said," It was supposed to hurt. Now get up inhuman. "

" Hey, I have a name ya know. ",said The inhuman as he got to his feet. " I am inhuman of poison, Nome...ah! " The blowfish inhuman slipped on it's own foot and fell back down then sat up and said," Nomed. "

The rest of the kemorangers came beside Keith and Jk said," Um, is this a joke? " Nomed tilted his head in confusion then Keith asked," Is what a joke? "

" This inhuman. It has to be a joke right, where are the hidden camera's? ",said Jk as he looked around the area. Nomed got to his feet then yelled," What's so hard to believe that I am an inhuman! "

" Well, we're used to inhumans being a bit more ya know. Muscular. ",said Clara. Nomed gritted his dull teeth then pulled a halberd out of his hip thigh and charged at the kemorangers while exclaiming," I'LL SHOW YOU! "

The kemorangers dodged a slash from the halberd then Keith kicked nomed in the back. Nomed stumbled forward then slashed at jk and Clara who dodged both then punched him in the face. Aidan punched nomed twice before ducking a energy arrow, from Kat's grifenforcer, that hit the blowfish in human in the chest. Aidan then elbowed nomed in the face before wielding the Taurus rail gun and shooting nomed's chest many times. Nomed tumbled backwards and when he stopped shook his head vigorously.

" Huh, this is easy. Don't worry guys I'll finish him. ",said Jk before he charged at nomed with his basilfang ready then jumped into the air and as he was coming down said," JK SLASH! " Nomed took a canteen from his hip and drank some of the contents and his eyes flashed red. Nomed then punched jk in his stomach and the yellow kemoranger flew into a building wall. The others looked at nomed and saw that he was more muscular than before, his eyes were blood red, and his teeth were now sharp as knives. Nomed picked up his halberd and charged at the kemoranger.

" I got this guy. ",said Aidan, who charged at the upgraded nomed. Aidan dodged the halberd then punched nomed in his stomach and it did little to nothing. Nomed chuckled then elbowed Aidan in the head before assaulting him with slashes then uppercutting him into the air. While he was coming down, nomed kicked Aidan into a tree.

" Aidan! ",exclaimed Kat before she aimed her grifenforcer at nomed and shot many times. Nomed swatted all of the arrows away then transferred violet energy into the blade of his halberd and slashed a violet shockwave at Kat. Kat dodged it then shot at the blowfish inhuman dodged more arrows then charged at Kat and once in range slashed her chest. He then backhanded her, my personal favorite method of attack, to the ground before kicked her into a pillar.

" Who's next? ",said Nomed in a deeper voice. He then pointed his halberd at Clara. " Will it be you kemopink... " He then pointed it at Keith. " Or you kemored? " Clara put a card into her kemochanger and pushed the head up. " Tidal wave " A pink tidal wave came towards nomed. Nomed slashed straight through the tidal wave then attacked Clara and Keith. Keith and Clara both kicked nomed in his sides but the inhuman caught both kicks then threw them into the air. He then shot two violet energy balls at Keith and Clara. Both kemorangers fell to the ground and nomed laughed evily.

" Come on. Is this all the great kemoranger can do? ",said Nomed mockingly. Aidan staggered to his feet then charged at nomed. When in range, he threw a punch at nomed who caught it then punched him in the stomach with his fist covered in violet fire. Aidan fell to the ground and his transformation canceled. He looked up at Nomed to see the Inhuman looked down at him and chuckle. " I will...kill...you. ",said Aidan before he passed out from the blow to his stomach.

" Yeah, I'll be waiting for when that happens. ",said Nomed. Nomed then was hit by a energy arrow and he turned around to see Kat and Jk standing side by side. He chuckled the held his arms out to the side and said," Come on. " The two kemorangers charged at the blowfish inhuman and attacked him. Nomed blocked the attacks then punched the two kemorangers in their stomachs. Kat and Jk's transformations canceled and their kemochangers fell off their wrist. Nomed put Kat and Jk over his shoulders and said," I'll be taking these two with me. If you don't want them to die, then come find me. " Nomed then disappeared into a violet pillar of fire.

At Clara's house, Keith and Clara were in her room with a injured Aidan unconscious on her bed. Keith sighed then said," Damn, that nomed guy was no joke. He clobbered all of us with out breaking a sweat. "

" Yeah, what I'm wondering is how he got that strong in so little time? ",said Clara as she scratched her head. Kirin hissed in regret then thought back to the fight and screamed," Ah, the canteen! " The others in the room, Aidan exempt, looked at the basilisk and Keith asked," What canteen? "

" Nomed had a canteen that he drank from during the fight. I think that's what made him get so strong. ",said kirin. Clara's eyes widened and she said," So, we need to get the canteen away from him then we will be able to defeat him."

" Nice plan Clara. Now how are we gonna find nomed? ",said Drax. Aidan sat up and said," I'll find him then i'll call you guys when I do."

"Aidan, you sure you wanna do this? You took the worst from nomed and your the most banged up. ", said Clara.

" That fish took my girlfriend and my best friend. The only one of us who's gonna get him is me. ",said Aidan as he stood up and put on his jacket. He left out the room with hidan following him. Keith and Clara looked out the window and Clara said," Why must he be so brash. "

" It's because he's protective of the people close to him. Let's go wait for him to call. ",said Keith before he and Clara left the room.

In a cave, Nomed was back to his skinny and weak form and was pacing back and forth. Kat and Jk were on the floor and tied back to back. Jk sighed then said," Hey, normen! Could you at least give us some food! "

" No, I will not give you food because you two are my prisoners and the key to my plan! ",said Nomed as he walked over to the tied up kemorangers.

" You have a plan? I would never thought that seeing as how we're in a cave tied up to one another. ",said Jk sarcastically. Nomed became angry and said," Shut up! Just shut up. " He then turned to Kat and asked," How do you deal with him? "

" It's a process. ",said kat. Nomed walked to the entrance of the cave and said," Damn, how hard is it to find a cave? I am leaving you two stay here, wait you can't leave anyhow. Ha ha ha oh I'm funny. " He then left the cave. Kat waited two minutes before saying," Now time for us to get out of here. "

" How we gonna do that? Warren and Kirin fell off our wrist when we were knocked out. ",said Jk. Kat smirked then she scooted herself and Jk over to a rock that had a knife on it. She then thought about how she was going to grab the hilt and said," Jk don't tell anyone about what I am going to do. "

" What would that be? ",asked Jk.

" I am about to grab the hilt of a knife with my mouth and I know it is going to be disgusting. ",said Kat

" Then don't use your mouth. Use your feet. ",said Jk. Kat looked over shoulder and said," Huh? "

" You heard me. Take off your shoes and socks and kick the knife with your feet. It's not rocket science. ",said Jk. Kat sighed then kicked off her shoes and sock. She then kicked the knife off the rock and it came down and cut the ropes tying them together. They both got up and Kat asked," How'd you know that would work? "

" I didn't. ",said Jk. " I just guessed that once you kicked it, it would come down in the same way it went up when you kicked it. "

" Wow, that's really smart Jk. Why did I have to take off my shoes and socks though? ",asked Kat putting on her socks.

" I said that just to be funny. I didn't think you'd do it. ",said Jk shrugging. Kat scowled at Jk then hit him in the back of the head with her shoe. He rubbed the back of his head then they both ran out the cave with Kat almost falling while putting on her other shoe.

( I only put the shoe thing in here for comedic purposes. May have been funny and it may have not but I don't care. )

In the city, Nomed was in his muscular form destroying cars and buildings with his halberd and a platoon of goblins. He fired energy burst at cars making them explode and he attacked some civilians. Nomed walking until he saw Kemogreen standing a feet away from him. Nomed stepped in front of all the goblins and said,"Well,kemogreen has returned. Have you come to lose again?"

"Not really. I came to kill you.",said Aidan as clenched his fist. Nomed laughed then said,"You've come to kill me, that's funny. It's you who shall die today, get him!" He commanded the goblins to attack Aidan and they all charged at him with their weapons in hand. Aidan charged into the horde of goblins but before he could hit any of them, they were all slashed by Keith and Clara, who were already transformed.

"You didn't think we'd let you fight him alone now did you?",said Keith as he readied his ryublazer. Aidan looked at the two then was surprised to see kat and jk, already transformed, dash into the horde and attack two goblins. All five kemorangers regrouped then Keith,"Glad to see you guys are okay."

"Of course we are. We're kemorangers after all.",said Jk. Nomed gritted his teeth then said,"Grah! Who do you all think you are making me look like a fool!"

"That's an easy question. I am kemored.",said Keith doing his roll call pose with drax.

"I am kemoblue.",said Kat doing her pose with warren.

"I am kemoyellow.",said Jk as he did his pose with kirin.

"I am kemogreen.",said Aidan doing his pose with hidan.

"I am kemopink.",said Clara doing her pose with syrena.

"We are Shinwa sentai.",said Keith. The kemorangers did their pose while unison saying,"Kemoranger!" The five kemorangers then charged at the goblins and nomed. Keith slashed four goblins then stabbed one before using it to block some energy arrows. He then took the ryublazer out of the goblin and slashed a red shockwave at the archers making them and Clara were working together with fighting goblins. Clara kicked to goblins then threw a few towards Kat who shot all of them. Kat dodged some goblins and Clara slashed them with her mermaslicer. Jk slashed many goblins with his basilfang then it turned into it's whip form and he swung it around making several goblins be destroyed.

While all that was happening, Aidan and Nomed were fighting. Aidan blocked a punch from nomed then dodged another. Nomed was kicked in his back then kicked the kemorangers in his chest. Aidan stumbled back then was assaulted with many attacks before being slashed with nomeds halberd. Aidan flew into a wall and he looked up just in time to dodge a slash. Aidan then assaulted nomed with punches making the inhuman be pushed back into the wall. Aidan then revealed his taurusrailgun and shot nomeds chest many times making the inhuman become stuck in the wall. Nomed tried to move but to no avail. He then looked up and saw Aidan throw away his taurusrailgun and raise his fist to his face. "Mercy. Please show mercy.", said Nomed.

" Sorry, all out of mercy. ",said Aidan evilly before he reeled his arm back with dark green energy gathering on his fist. He then punched nomed's chest making the rock around nomed to burst off. The other kemorangers looked over at Aidan and Nomed and saw that Aidan had punched a hole through nomed's chest. Nomed coughed up some violet energy then his head fell and his body exploded. The gem began to fly into the air but Aidan caught it and crushed it in his hand. The other kemorangers looked at Aidan and they all were surprised by how ruthless Aidan was toward Nomed. Aidan opened his hand to see shards of nomed's crystal and he said," Good riddance. "

Next day, the kemorangers were in their gym class. Jk was attempting to do a pull up but in the end needed Aidan's help. Keith was just sitting on the bleachers watching Aidan help jk and drax, who was a kemochanger, said," Keith is there something wrong? "

" No drax. It's just in the weeks I've known Aidan, I have never seen him be so ruthless to anyone or anything. ",said Keith. Drax sighed then said," I think I know why that happened. You see, one thing that happens when a human makes a bond with a kemobeast like you and your friends did with us. Some our energy goes into the human we bond to and some emotions trigger that energy. Anger is one of them."

"So what you mean is that, Aidan's anger caused him to become a ruthless killer towards Nomed.", said Keith. Drax moved up and down on Keith's wrist. Keith sighed then looked back over at jk and Aidan to see Aidan doing push ups with ease while jk was on his back holding on. Keith laughed then got off the bleacher and went over to the two.

In the cave, Xykor was on his throne with flinx,sanick and the blue cloaked inhuman kneeling before him.

" Flinx, even though you made great progress in letting the humans know we are here. You have failed me one too many times. Sanick, you better not mess up in taking down the kemorangers. ",said Xykor. Sanick stood up and said," I wouldn't think of it my lord. " Sanick then bowed and left. Flinx and the blue figure stood up then Xykor said," Ginza, make sure sanick does what he's supposed to. " The blue cloaked figure, now known as ginza, turned to Xykor and nodded before going after sanick. Flinx looked at Xykor and asked," Why send out ginza to help sanick? "

" I trust sanick just as much as I trust a rat. If he is planning something I want to know. ",said Xykor putting his head on his fist. Flinx went up to Xykor and sat on his lap and crossed her legs before saying," A wise choice my lord. "

End.


	5. Chapter 5

In the forest, All of the kemoranger were on a tree brance hanging upside down with their legs being the only things holding them up. Kirin slithered in front of all the kemorangers faces and Aidan said," Remind me again why were doing this. "

" This is too help you all become more tolerant to blows meant to knock you out. ",said Kirin.

" I don't see how hanging from tree branches helps that. ",said Clara. Kat looked at Aidan and said," What's wrong Aidan? "

" I'm in a lot of pain currently, babe. ",said Aidan breathing heavily. Hidan knelt down towards his masters face and said," Master if you cannot handle this, you should back down. "

" No I can handle it. ",said Aidan in pain. Warren and Drax chuckled then Syrena whispered," You didn't tell him what else we're going to do didn't you guys? "

" Maybe. ",said Warren before he walked over to the team with a twig in his hand and swatted jk's stomach making him fall on his face while screaming," Ow! " He then went to Clara and swatted her stomach and she fell down as well. He went to kat and he touched her side and she laughed uncontrollably and fell down. Finally he came to Aidan and swatted him but it seemed to do nothing. He swatted the boy again and it did nothing.

" Heh heh, looks like a little twig won't get me down birdy. I'm too strong for it. ",said Aidan smiling. Warren looked at him then sighed before saying," Guess hidan is the one who shall break you. " Hidan then stepped up towards his master and said," Gomen master but this is for training. " He then reared back his fist and was about to punch when aidan screamed," Ah! " and fell on his front grabbed his lower back in hand.

" Huh, nice job hidan. ",said drax.

" That was not my doing drax. ",said Hidan. He then turned to see a woman with teal hair standing behind him. The woman had a teal tank top on under a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and teal high heels on. The woman walked over to hidan and said," Hello sweetie. "

" Sweetie? ",said a confused Aidan as he stood up next to hidan. Hidan turned to his master and said," Oh correct I never told you. Master Aidan this is muchi. My beloved wife. "

" Oh your wife. Wait a sec, you said she's your wife? ",asked Aidan. The minotaur nodded and Aidan exclaimed," EH?! "

{ Opening sequence with front line by pillar }

Aidan walked in between Hidan and Muchi and said," Wait a sec Hidan. You mean to tell me that you've been married this whole time and you never told me? "

" I did not see it to be relevant to our mission master. ",said Hidan.

" It's not but still dude you could've told me. ",said Aidan. Muchi sighed then got in front of Aidan and said," Don't worry boy, I am not here for you or my husband. " She then looked at and pointed at Kat while saying," I'm here for her, kemoblue. "

" Me? Why me? ",asked Kat.

" Well, seeing as how your boyfriend is working with my husband. I feel that the two of us should work together also I see that you rely too much on long ranged attacks. ",said Muchi walking towards Kat.

" Hey, you should be one to talk muchi. You use a whip to fight. ",said Warren.

" Yes I may but whip can be used for close range and long range. Long range may be preferred but close range is better. ",said Muchi. Warren was about to retort but he couldn't think of anything so he closed his beak.

" Whoa, she actually shut Warren up. ",said Jk in amazement.

" I must say it is a great achievement. ",said Kirin. Syreena looked around then said," Where did drax and Keith go? " Everyone looked around and shrugged then muchi said," Well while you all find those two, Kemoblue follow me. "

" I have a name. ",said Kat as she followed Muchi. The remaining kemorangers and guardians looked at the trio leave, warren was with them as a kemochanger, and Jk asked," You married that woman big guy? "

" Yes and I still love her also I am no guy. I am a minotaur. ",said Hidan. Jk stumbled a bit then said," It's an expression Hidan. "

In the cave, Xykor was on his throne with Sanick standing beside him.

" What's your plan sanick? ",said Xykor. Sanick chuckled then said," Oh Zena. "

A female inhuman that was based off of a cobra came into the room and bowed. Sanick chuckled then said," Zena has the ability to make anyone who is stung by her tail her servant. "

" I will serve you well, Xykor-sama. ",said Zena before she left the cave as did sanick. Xykor looked over at Ginza and said," Go ginza. " Ginza nodded then dashed out of the cave with his cloak being left behind.

In the city, Keith, Aidan, Jk, and Clara were at a arcade. Jk looked over at Keith and asked," Hey Keith where did you and Drax go too this morning? "

" We went to go train. ",said Keith.

" We were already training dude. ",said Jk.

" You may have been but Keith had to work on his strikes and his usage of his cards. ",said Drax, In his kemochanger form.

" Well you guys missed a big surprise today you know that? We all met Hidan's wife and she took kat off to somewhere. ",said Clara cheerfully. Keith looked at Clara and he exclaimed," Hidan's married! "

" I was surprised when I first heard about it two. ",said Aidan.

" Gomen. I thought that my beloved was not relevant enough to tell you all about. ",said Hidan in his usual calm voice. The four teens shrugged then heard screaming coming from outside and ran to the exit.

Outside, they were introduced to Zena stabbing a man with her tail and Keith said," Let's go guys. " the others nodded then they all said," Shinwa henshin. " before pushing the top of their kemochangers heads up. The black under suits came on their bodies before their respective element formed their jackets, gauntlets, and boots. Their kemobeast then chomped down on their heads forming their helmets.

The four kemorangers then charged at Zena and attacked her. Zena dodged the attacks then jumped back. She then said," Ah, the kemorangers have revealed themselves. "

" Yeah we have. Well four of us that is. ",said Kemoyellow.

" Who are you inhuman? ",said Kemopink.

" I am Zena of the inhuman clan magic that is run by Sanick. Now prepare to meet your end. ",said Zena as she took a baton out of her hand. Kemored and Kemoyellow charged at Zena and threw punches only to have them dodged. Zena dodged the two boys attacks then bashed her baton in their chest before stabbing them with her tail. Kemored and Yellow stopped in their tracks then fell onto their backs.

Kemopink kicked Zena in the back then was swatted away by her tail. Zena took this opportunity to stab Kemopink with her tail making the girl fall down. Kemogreen charged in and punched zena twice before he dodged her baton. Zena threw many attacks at Kemogreen but all of them missed. Kemogreen ducked zena's tail then uppercutted her in the chin making the inhuman fly backwards. Zena fell onto a table and she said," Heh you're a tough one ain't you. "

" That's right. ",said Kemogreen. Zena sighed then snapped her fingers and Kemored, Yellow, and Pink stood up. Kemored revealed his ryublazer and charged at Kemogreen. He slashed the green kemoranger in his side then slashed him twice across the chest before kicking him away. Kemogreen tumbled on the ground then when he stopped looked up to see his comrades standing in front of Zena. He crawled to his feet and said," Guys what's wrong with you? "

The three kemoranger were silent and Kemogreen said," Guys? Answer me. "

" Sorry but they can't hear you at the moment. Not while they're under my control. ",said Zena with a smirk on her face. Kemogreen tilted his head in confusion then said," What'd you do to them. "

" When I struck them with my tail, I put an enchantment on them that made them turn into my loyal servants. Now I would talk more but I am bored with fighting you so bye bye. ",said Zena before she and the three enchanted Kemoranger disappeared from sight. Kemogreen gasped then said," I gotta find kat. " before he ran away from the battleground and into the forest.

In the forest, Kemoblue was hit in her stomach and flew back into a tree. She attempted to stand up but fell back down in defeat. Muchi, who was now a humanoid hydra basically she looked like herself a bit but more reptilian. She sighed then said," You're not getting the hang of this are you? "

" I would if you'd go a bit easy on me. ",said Kemoblue.

" Why would I do that? Inhumans are relentless and will show you no mercy and you won't always have your team to help you. ",said Muchi as she helped Kemoblue up. Kemoblue sighed then turned back into Kat and heard footsteps. Aidan came from behind a tree and fell onto his front.

" Aidan! What happened? ",said Kat concerned. She knelt down beside Aidan and helped him sit up and he said," An inhuman attacked and she made Keith, Jk, and Clara into her slaves. "

" What? How can a inhuman do that? I thought they just poison humans. ",said A confused Kat.

" There's more than one clan of inhumans. Three to be exact; poison, magic, and lightning. You're currently dealing with the magic clan. ",said Muchi. Kat and Aidan gasped then Kat asked," So how do we beat this new clan? "

" Not even I know that, but I will help you all. Once Kemoblue learns to not hold back. ",said Muchi. Kat gritted her teeth then she stood up and ran away from the two.

While Kat was running, Warren said," Miss kat, where are we going? "

" We're going to free our comrades and to show Muchi that I can be as tough as all the rest. ",said Kat very angrily. Warren sighed and stayed silent.

Near a cave, Zena had the three kemorangers standing in front of her with the heads down. She walked up to Kemored and lifted his head and said," I wonder how you look under this helmet? "

" May I ask what you are doing Zena. ",said Sanick when he appeared behind Zena. Zena turned around and bowed to Sanick.

" I have done as you instructed Sanick-sama. These kemorangers now do my will. ",said Zena motioning to the three kemorangers. Sanick looked at them and nodded then turned to Zena and said," Zena. I told you to make all the kemorangers your pawns. So, why is it that I only see three of them? "

" Well, one of them wasn't there and the green one ran away. ",said Zena hastily. Sanick revealed a spear like weapon, think of redyue's weapon from Kamen rider gaim, to Zena's neck.

" Zena, I am usually a patient inhuman but when I give someone orders I expect those orders to be carried out with up most importance. So either you get the other two or you die. Got it? ",said Sanick. Zena nodded and Sanick put his spear at his side. Zena and Sanick then dodged a energy arrow and turned around to see Kemoblue aiming her grifenforcer at them. Sanick chuckled then said," Well well if it isn't Kemoblue. Come to save your friends? "

" Is that a trick question. Who are you? ",said Kemoblue taking a few steps forward.

" Oh that's right, none of you newbies have met me yet. I am Sanick, leader of the inhuman clan of magic. ",said Sanick.

" Sanick, that's a weird name. ",said Kemoblue before Zena snapped her fingers and the three kemorangers charged at her. She dodged a slash from Kemopink then kicked her away before she dodged a slash from Kemoyellow. Kemoyellow turned his basilfang into it's whip form and he slashed Kemoblue's chest many times. Kemopink slashed kemoblue's stomach twice making her stumble back. Kemored slashed Kemoblue three times then kicked her in the side before punched her back.

Kemoblue turned back into kat and fell onto her side.

" Yamete. ",commanded Zena, making the three kemorangers stand in place. Sanick was laughing maniacally as he walked in front the mind controlled kemorangers. He knelt down in front of Kemoblue and said," You're supposed to be a kemoranger? Ha ha! You don't even deserve to be a doormat with how fragile you are. "

Kat looked at Sanick and said," I'm not fragile. " She attempted to stand up but Sanick put his foot on her back and she fell back down.

" Hard to tell when you fall down so easily. ",said Sanick. He looked at Zena and said," Zena, tell kemored to finish off this one for me. " Zena snapped her fingers and Kemored walked up to Sanick and Kat with his ryblazer. He put the sword to Kat's neck then raised it above his head. Kat braced herself to be killed but it never came and she looked up to see that the blade of the sword was near her face. Sanick looked at Kemored then said," What're you waiting for? Kill her! "

Kemored then elbowed Sanick's side before slashing at him. Sanick dodged the slash but his cloak was cut open and it flew off him. Sanick was now revealed to be a inhuman that had a more human look to it than most inhumans. His body had a slight muscular tone to it and was covered by a hooded green tunic. His hair was a lighter shade of green and his face humanish with red eyes and two fangs stinking out of his mouth. His skin was dark gray.

" Nani? ",said Zena in surprise. Kemored then changed color and was revealed to be kemogreen. Kat looked at kemogreen and said," Aidan but you're? "

" Supposed to be with Muchi. Not really you see. "

**FLASHBACK**

_Kemogreen got into the forest and was blitzed by Kemored. He dodged a slashed then Kemored was hit in his back by Muchi. He turned back into keith and said," Where am I? " _

_**" Me and Muchi explained the situation to Keith and divided this little plan of ours up in order to get the location of the others. ", explained Kemogreen.**_

_Kemored and Kemogreen switch transformation cards and turned into the others ranger color. _

**PRESENT**

" But then why did you hurt me? ",asked Kat. Kemogreen looked at his girlfriend and said," I'd never do anything to hurt you babe but in order to make it look real I kind of, injected you with some of the venom I had in my system that time we fought bufonidae. "

**FLASHBACK**

_Kemored slashed Kemoblue three times, he actually slashed near her, then kicked her in the side, only made it look like that, before he punched her back, which is when he injected her with a small dose of bufonidae's poison. _

**PRESENT**

Kat smirked a bit then said," That would explain why I didn't feel anything when you attacked me. " Kemogreen chuckled then turned to Zena and Sanick and cracked his knuckles while saying," Now which one of you two should I kill first for hurting my girlfriend? "

" That's funny you think you can hurt me. Sadly, we won't see if you can or not. Zena take care of them for me. ",said Sanick before he disappeared into a green portal. Zena snapped her fingers, making Kemoyellow and Kemopink get in ready stance. Kemogreen got in a boxing pose and was ready to fight but he then said," Now Keith! "

Keith then jumped down from the top of the cave entrance, with his ryublazer in hand, and he slashed Zena's back, cutting off her tail. He then kicked her away from Kemoyellow and Pink who fell to one knee.

" Eh? Why are we in the forest? ",asked Kemoyellow.

" What happened? ",asked Kemopink. Keith smirked then said," We'll explain later, right now we need to kick some inhuman ass. Kat you good? "

Kat stood up next to Kemogreen and said," I'll be alright. "

Keith nodded then Drax turned into his kemochanger form and wrapped around his wrist. Kat and Keith pushed the heads on their kemochangers up while saying," Shinwa henshin! " They turned into Kemored and Blue and the five kemorangers stood in a line together. Zena regained her balance and looked at the five kemorangers then angrily screamed," DAMN YOU! Who in the hell do you think you are foiling Sanick-sama's plans! "

" Well I know that I am Kemored. ",said Kemored doing his pose with drax.

" I am Kemoblue. ",said Kemoblue doing her pose with Warren.

" I am Kemoyellow. ",said Kemoyellow doing his pose with Kirin.

" I am Kemogreen. ",said Kemogreen doing his pose with Hidan.

" I am Kemopink. ",said Kemopink doing her pose with Syreena.

" and we are shinwa sentai. ",said Kemored.

" Kemoranger! ",said all the kemorangers in unison doing their poses together. Kemored revealed his ryublazer then said," Now you'll pay for your sins! " The five kemorangers then charged at Zena. Zena took out her baton and dodged all five of the kemorangers. Kemopink slashed at Zena but the slashed was dodged and she was hit with the baton. Kemored and Yellow slashed at Zena but she blocked their weapons used her, grown back, tail to hit the two away. Kemogreen and blue shot at zena but she managed to evade the shots and she fired a green energy burst at the two exploding near them.

Kemoblue landed near a tree and saw her team being defeated and she thought," Dammit. I need to help them out but I don't know how to. " Muchi was leaning against the tree and she said," So Kemoblue,have you learned your lesson? "

" What? That I shouldn't use long ranged attacks all the time because the keep me open? ",mocked Kemoblue as she got up.

" Nope, did you learn the lesson that you shouldn't rely on your teammates so much. ",said Muchi.

" I don't... ",started Kemoblue then she began to think about all the fights she was in as a kemoranger and she always needed one of her teammates to help her. " I did always need them that is until today. You made me mad on purpose so that I can learn this? "

" Yes I did and you have earned this. ",said Muchi as she held out a card to Kemoblue. The card was then covered in blue energy and when the energy dissipated a picture of a whip with five whips on the handle was there. Kemoblue took the card then put it into her kemochanger. " HYDRATHRASER! "

A teal whip then appeared in kemoblue's hand and it had five whips with blades on the end

" Whoa. Let's see what I can do with this. ",said Kemoblue before she charged into battle.

{ Unbreakable by fireflight starts playing. }

Kat swung her whip at Zena, slashing the inhumans chest. Zena stumbled back then charged at Kemoblue but was slashed by the hydrathrasher three times before the whip wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled towards kemoblue. Kemoblue punched Zena once then released Zena before putting a card into her kemochanger. " FINISHING STRIKE! " Kemoblue thrust her hydrathrasher a Zena making the blades stab her in her shoulders, stomach, and knees. Kemoblue then jumped into the air landed on a tree branch before hitting the hilt of the hydrathrasher making teal energy transfer into it and into Zena making the inhumans explode.

{ music stops. }

The other kemorangers looked at Kat in awe as she landed on her feet. Kemogreen went up to her and said," That was awesome babe. "

" Why thank you. ",said Kemoblue. Suddenly, a green crystal floated into the air and in zena's voice said," Shinwa saisei! " then a giant version Zena appeared in the crystals place.

" You two can be lovey dovey later. ",said Kemored as he and the rest of the kemorangers took out cards and put it into their kemochangers. " SUMMON DRAX, WARREN, KIRIN, HIDAN, SYRENA. "

The kemobeast appeared then the kemorangers said," Shinwa gattai. " and kemojin formed. " Kanzen kemojin. "

" Die kemorangers! ",said a fairly angry Zena before she charged at kemojin. Zena punched kemojin twice before being punched twice in her gut. Kemojin pulled out it's sword and slashed zena's chest twice. Kemojin attempted to slash Zena again but the snake inhuman wrapped her tail around kemojin's arm and took away the sword.

" She took our sword! That's very bad! ",said Kemoyellow getting out of his seat.

" We know that jk. ",said Kemopink.

Zena slashed kemojin three times then punched it in the chest making it stumble back. Kemojin fell to one knee.

On the ground, Muchi was leaning against a tree and watching the fight. She sighed then said," Guess I should help out even though they all could easily defeat her without me. "

Suddenly, a card flew into kemoblue's hand. The card had a picture of a five headed hydra and muchi's name above it. Kemoblue looked at the card then put it into her kemochanger.

Muchi then jumped into the air and became a huge five headed hydra with teal fins and scales. Muchi flew over to Zena and used her fins to slash zena's chest. Muchi then flew over to kemojin and said," Kemoblue. What're you waiting for make me combine with kemojin. "

" My love, you want to fight with us? ",asked Hidan.

" That's right dear. ",said Muchi winking.

Kemojin stood up straight as Kemoblue put a card into her console. Muchi's fins then detached from her body. The front and back fins connect together to form separate pieces then combined with each other to form a chest plate. Her heads detached from her actual body and the tail also detached and combined with the head to form a whip similar to the hydrathrasher. Muchi's main body then straightened and a fist came out from where her heads originally were. Syrena detached from kemojin and muchi's body attached to form the left arm while the chest plate attached to the chest and her whip went into the left hand.

" Kanzen! Hydra kemojin! ",said the kemorangers as kemojin cracked the whip three times.

Zena growled then charged at kemojin and was hit by kemojin's whip. Kemojin cracked the whip again then used it to take it's sword back. Kemojin hit Zena with the whip one more time making her fall down.

" Let's finish. ",said Kemoblue as she and the other kemorangers put cards into their consoles. Kemojin twired the whip in it's hand making it gather teal energy on the whips. Zena stood up.

" Kemojin, Kaze Hydra Slicer. ",said the kemorangers as Kemojin stopped twirling the whip and swung it at Zena making five teal spinning shockwaves hit zena.

" Damn you kemoranger! ",said Zena as she fell on her back and exploded.

Later on, Kat and Aidan were on a date and having a good time. Muchi was watching from afar and she sighed then said," Those two are perfect for each other. Kinda like how you and I are dear. "

" They may be but as kemorangers, they must learn to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. ",said Hidan as he came behind Muchi. Muchi turned around to Hidan and said," Says the minotaur who waited four hundred years to marry me and why aren't you using that spell I taught you so that you can look human. "

" Well after being stone for 5,000 years I've forgotten. ",said Hidan rubbing the back of his head. Muchi laughed then turned back around to see Aidan and Kat looking at a sunset.

" You think that they will be good kemorangers dear? ",asked Muchi.

" They already are. ",said Hidan.


	6. Chapter 6

In the cave, Xykor was on his throne sleeping. Sanick came in and saw this becoming fairly interested.

" I wonder what lord Xykor dreams of? Probably of ways to kill the kemorangers or he may be thinking about the day he was sealed away by kemored. If only I wasn't sealed along with him then I could've claimed his throne for myself a long time ago. ",thought Sanick as he pondered the thought of xykor's dreams. Sanick then got an idea in his head and left the cave silently.

Ginza, who was meditating in the same room as Xykor, had noticed Sanick leaving and got up before throwing off his cloak and speeding out of the cave at an alarming speed.

{ opening sequence with frontline by pillar }

At nighttime, the five kemorangers walked along. Jk stretched his arms then said," I'm beat. "

" Same here, who thought training with our guardians is worst than fighting inhumans. ",said Kat.

" Well they never said it would be easy. ",said Clara. The five teens then came at a cross walk and said goodbye to each other before going their separate ways. Sanick was watching the kemorangers and he smirked before turning around and looking at a silhouette and saying," Go do as you were told. " The silhouette bowed then disappeared from Sanick's sight.

" And so my plan begins; let's see how the kemorangers are when they don't get any of their precious hours of sleep. ",said Sanick with a toothy grin on his face. He then felt that someone was watching him and he looked behind him to see nothing. He was confused but he shrugged it off and left in a green portal.

Unbeknownst to Sanick, a pair of yellow eyes was staring at him as he left. The eyes then disappeared from the roof.

In Clara's house, Clara was sleeping calmly in her bed.

In Clara's dream world, Clara, wearing a sundress, was in the middle of a meadow with a male that was about her age. The male faced Clara and it was revealed to be Keith, wearing only a pair of jeans.

" I love you Keith. ",said Clara as she hugged Keith. Keith began to snicker then he said," I hate you Clara. " Clara was confused then looked up at Keith's face to see that he now had a mask on that had a huge smile on it, imagine a joker mask except the smile has no teeth and there's no red lipstick on it.

" What the? ",said Clara as she moved away from Keith and as the world around her became dark.

" What's wrong Clara? I thought you loved me? ",said Keith before he thrust his hands towards Clara making the young girl scream in fear.

In the real world, Clara awoke and shot up in her bed, breathing heavily. She put her hand on her chest to check for a wound but there was none. Clara then fell back onto her bed still breathing heavily.

At Jk's house, Jk was sleeping and tossing and turning while smiling.

In jk's dream, He was fighting a bunch of goblins by himself and killing them all. Once he was done he threw his arms in the air and said," I am awesome! "

" Quit lying to yourself. They're still alive nimrod. ",said a mysterious voice. Kemoyellow, jk was in his kemoranger suit, looked at all the goblins to see them standing and having big smiles on their faces along with having fully black eyes and no teeth and their faces were painted white.

" What in the?! ",said Kemoyellow as he revealed his basilfang that turned into a huge basilisk with the same face as the goblins. Kemoyellow fell down and began screaming as all the enemies began laughing and the basilisk came down and ate him.

In the real world, Jk awoke and fell off his bed and onto the floor. He sat up and felt over his body before sighing and saying," That was scary. " He then felt something under his leg and lifted his leg up to see a half eaten snickers bar. He picked up the snickers and ate it.

The next day, Jk and Clara were asleep while Keith, Aidan, and Kat were exercising. The three awake teens walked over to the two sleeping teens and Keith said," So which one of should wake em up? "

" I'll do it. ",said Kat as she bent down to their level. She shook Jk lightly and while saying," Jk. Wake up Jk. "

" Wha, what? Is it time for cheeseburger rain? ",said Jk as he woke up. Aidan raised an eyebrow then said," There's no cheeseburger rain buddy. "

" But president McDonald said there'd be. ",said the dazed jk.

" Okay I knew Jk was weird but I thought that he at least had normal dreams. ",said Keith.

" May I please be informed on what a cheeseburger is? ",asked Drax from the kemochanger.

" I am also wondering this. ",said Warren.

" I'll explain later. Now one of you guys must wake up clara. ",said Kat as she stood up. Keith and Aidan looked at one another and aidan said," I have a girlfriend so I can't touch other girls unless she gives me permission. "

" Bullcrap! Kat woke jk up and you did nothing. ",said Keith.

" Yeah but Jk is like my brother so it's okay. ",said Aidan.

" He brings up a very reasonable argument. ",said Drax. Keith flicked drax making the kemochanger dragon say," Ow. "

Keith then knelt down next to Clara and in a calm and endearing voice said," Hey clara, clara get up. " Clara fluttered her eyes open and drowsily said," Keith. " Keith gave her a smile and she sat up and said," Sorry for falling asleep guys I just had a really weird dream last night. "

" What was this dream about? ",asked Keith.

" Well me and keith were, ",Clara began in a very dreamy voice then she looked at Keith and said," Fighting against an inhuman then keith turned on me and he killed me. "

" Whoa, that's more of a nightmare than a dream. ",said Kat.

" What about you bud? ",asked Aidan.

" Well in my dream, I was fighting off a whole army of goblins and I finally defeated then they all got back up and basilfang turned into a big basilisk that ate me. ",explained Jk as he hugged his knees to his chest.

" Okay another nightmare. ",said Kat as she patted Jk on the head, like a dog.

" And that wasn't the scariest part. All the goblins and that basilisk had a weird white face that was smiling at me. ",said Jk.

" Huh? That showed up in your dream too? ",asked Clara.

Kirin became confused then said," That is fairly strange coincidence. "

" This most likely the work of the inhumans. You all should be cautious as you sleep tonight. ",said Drax.

" Ah come on drax. Inhumans can't enter our dreams. Can they? ",said Aidan.

" Well there was one that could but none of us know what it looks like or who it serves under. ",said Hidan.

" Well that's sort of helpful. ",said Kat.

Meanwhile, Sanick was sitting on the edge of a building watching as the kemorangers left to their homes. He had a wicked smirk on his face then he was surprised when he heard," Sanick. " He turned around to see a blue skinned man with long black hair and red eyes, who was quite muscular, wearing spiked fingerless gloves, black shorts that went beyond his knees, black boots, and a brown sheath with a yellow hilted sword on his back standing a few feet away from him.

" Ginza, you scared me. What seems to bring you out into the human city and without your cloak. ",said Sanick as he stood up and turned to Ginza. Ginza only crossed his arms and said," That is none of your concern. "

" Well I think it should be. Considering that you're following me. ",said Sanick. Ginza breathed through his nose then said," As I've said. It's none of your concern. "

Sanick chuckled then said," Alright. You can continue to watch me like I'm some form of entertainment, but know that if you try to interfere with my inhumans. I'll kill you. " Sanick got in ginza's face. Ginza quickly grabbed sanick by his throat and calmly said," You can try. " Ginza then let sanick go before turning into lighting and leaving Sanick.

" Damn brute, why must he serve Xykor only. If I had him on my side then I could take xykor easily. Oh well, I mustn't dwell on my short comings. Now I must go observe my inhumans work. ",said Sanick before he jumped across rooftops.

That night in Kat's house, she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

In Kat's dream, She was in a classroom all by herself. She looked around to see the teacher right in front of her with his face covered in darkness.

" Um excuse me. Why am I at school on a Saturday sir? ",said Kat. The teacher then leaned over so he was in Kat's face and he had the same face as the things in Jk and Clara's dreams. Kat jumped back then attempted to turn into kemoblue but noticed that her kemochanger was gone. The smiling teacher pointed to the right and Kat looked that way where she saw kemoblue standing there with the grifenforcer pointed at her. Kat back into a wall and became stuck. Kemoblue fired an energy arrow at Kat making the girl scream loudly.

In the real world, Kat awoke screaming. She stopped screaming and looked around to see only her room. Warren, who was a griffon and laying on the floor, awoke and asked," Is something wrong Kat? "

" No warren, I just had a nightmare. ",said Kat as she hugged herself. Warren became confused then he walked over to Kat's side and placed a talon on her hand. Kat looked at it then at Warren and warren said," Kat, did you see the same thing that Jk and clara saw? " Kat nodded then sighed and fell back onto her bed.

In Aidan's house, Aidan was asleep.

in Aidan's dream, he was standing in a room filled with mirrors. Aidan looked at the mirrors then notices that the mirrors were not showing his reflection but his kemogreen suit. The suit suddenly was covered by a dark cloud and the green on his suit changed to crimson and the under suit became silver.

" Weird. Why did my suit become crimson? ",asked Aidan.

" Because there is a evil that you locked away a long time ago. Don't worry though, it'll soon be released. ",said The inhuman as he appeared from the shadows. Aidan turned around just in time to be stabbed in the chest with a rapier.

In the real world, Aidan shot up in his bed and was breathing heavily. He felt around on his chest for a stab wound but couldn't find anything so he stopped. He fell back down onto his bed.

Next day, Aidan, Kat, Jk, and Clara were fast asleep in class with their kemobeast standing above them. Keith and drax walked in between the kemobeast and Keith said," Unbelievable. I'm the only one to not be attacked by this inhuman. "

" It seems so. I wonder why you were targeted last? ",asked Kirin.

" It's probably because he is the only one of the kemoranger to not have many fears. ",said Warren.

" Why do you say that warren? ".asked Drax.

" Last night when kat woke up, she told me that she was killed by her own kemoranger suit in her dream and she does have a fear of losing control of her powers. ",Warren explained.

" Master had a similar dream except with his he saw his suit turn crimson and he heard someone say " there is a evil that you locked away a long time ago. ". ",Hidan said. Keith nodded then gained a devious smile. Syrena looked at keith and asked," Why are you smiling keith? "

" I have an idea. ",said Keith.

That night at Keith's house, he was asleep in his bed.

In the dreamworld, Kemored was hacking and slashing multiple inhumans then was surprised when one of them gained the creepy face that was in kat, jk, and Clara's dreams. He was pushed back by it the once he was against a wall he heard the inhuman say," Ha ha ha. I am actually gonna win. "

" Not today. ",said Kemored before he slashed the inhumans stomach making it stumble back. The inhuman grabbed it's stomach and changed it's appearance to it's true self.

The inhuman had pale white skin, was severely thin but looked quite muscular and wore clothes similar to that of an Egyptian pharaoh without the headpiece.

" So that's what you look like. I expected more from such a strong inhuman. ",said Drax.

" Hey shut up. How did you overcome my spell? No one has ever done that? ",said the inhuman. Kemored chuckled then said," You see there's one thing I've gotten amazing at as I got older and that's controlling my dreams. Once my comrades continued to tell me about their encounters with you I knew that you use someone's fears in order to defeat them. "

" Ha ha, smart one you are but remember this is the dreamworld so I can do anything I want. ",said the inhuman before he stretched out his arm, wrapping it around kemored. Kemored struggled but couldn't get out until the inhuman began hitting kemored in the helmet. Drax became his original self and shot a torrent of fire at the inhuman making him let go of kemored.

Drax laughed then said," You're the famous narclon? Such weakness. Keith allow me to defeat this inhuman with you."

" How you gonna do that drax? ",asked Kemored turning to Drax.

" Well this is the dream world correct? So that must mean I can do whatever I can imagine. ",said Drax. Drax then had a red light emit from his body before it dissipated and he turned into a fairly muscular man with red spiked hair wearing a white t shirt under a red leather jacket that had two black stripes on the right sleeve, blue jeans, black boots.

" Shinwa henshin. ",said Drax as he was engulfed in fire. The fire dissipated and he now had on bulky crimson armor with gold and silver accents and the shoulder pads were silver and resembled dragon heads. His helmet was wolzard fires. In drax's right hand was crimson shield that had a red hilted sword in the top of it.

" I am Kemocrimson. ",said Drax, now known as kemocrimson, as he drew the sword from the shield.

" Cool armor drax. Now let's kick this guys ass buddy. ",said Kemored as he drew his ryublazer. The two kemorangers charged at Narclon and when in range slashed the inhumans stomach. Narclon stumbled then blocked a slash from kemored but was slashed by kemocrimson. Narclon slashed at kemocrimson but the slash was blocked and he was slashed by kemocrimson. Kemored slashed Narclon twice then kicked him back. Narclon stumbled back then said," Enough if this. " and gathered green energy on his rapier and slashed five shockwaves at the two kemorangers.

" FIRE BARRIER. ", said kemored's kemochanger as a wall of fire erected from the ground, protecting he and kemocrimson.

" Allow me to finish this Keith. ",said Kemocrimson as the fire wall disappeared. Kemocrimson swung his sword in a circle, making crimson flames gather around the blade, before he lifted it above his head shouted," Finishing strike! Ryu retsu zan! " He then swung the sword down making it extend and slash narclon down the middle. Kemocrimson turned his back on narclon and sheathed his sword into his shield while narclon fell on his back and exploded in a green ball of fire.

" Your flame has been extinguished. ",said Kemocrimson.

Kemored walked up to kemocrimson and said," Cool catchphrase. "

In the real world, Narclon exploded outside Keith's window then his crystal flew into the air and in his voice said," Shinwa saisei! " the crystal broke and a giant narclon stood in it's place.

Keith awoke and was surprised when he saw hidan, tsume, warren, and muchi attack the giant narclon. Drax flew by his window and he jumped into the kemobeast cockpit and asked," Hey guys. Where are kirin and syrena? "

" They could not make it due them comforting the others. So you'll be the only one piloting kemojin keith. ",explained Warren.

" Even though my master isn't here I shall fight. ",said Tsume.

" Let's get this over with already. ",said Muchi.

" Okay. Shinwa henshin. ",said Keith as flames engulfed him and he turned into kemored.

" Shinwa gattai. "

" Kanzen! Wolf Hydra kemojin. ",said Kemored as kemojin formed with both the wolf cannon and hydra whip attachments.

" Shinei kemored. ",said Narclon before he drew his rapier and charged at Kemojin. He slashed kemojin three times then was shot in the stomach. He slashed kemojin once more but was kneed in the stomach before being trapped by the whip.

" Time to end this. ",said Kemored as he inserted a finisher card into his console. Kemojin swung narclon around then released him from the whip, throwing narclon into the air. Kemojin then aimed the wolf cannon at Narclon and fired many shots at him while kemored said," Kemojin Kaze Okami Barrage. " Narclon exploded in mid-air and Kemojin fist pumped into the air.

The next day, Keith and Drax were fast asleep on Keith's bed. The other four kemorangers looked down at the two and Aidan said," Just like keith to save all of us. "

" Well he was the only one of us who wasn't afraid of that inhumans dream state. ",said Clara.

" And besides he's red so of course he has to save us. ",said Jk.

Kat looked back and Jk and asked," Why's that? "

" Sentai logic. What am I the only one who has actually watched a few sentai series. ",said Jk.

" Yeah I think you are buddy. ",said Aidan as he ruffled up Jk's hair.

Outside Keith's window, in the woods, a kemoranger that had a suit like the others but his jacket was open and resembled that of a sleeveless trench coat, he had gold boots, arm guards, and jacket. The helmet was also gold resembled that of a Phoenix except unlike the other kemorangers his visor was in a v shape and he had a silver mouthplate.

" Huh, so this is all these Canadian kemorangers can do. Guess it's time I make my entrance. ",said the gold kemoranger before he sprouted a gold Phoenix wing from the right side of his back and he flew away from Keith's house.


	7. Chapter 7

In the highschool, The five kemorangers were entering their class and sat in their usual seats. Once the class started, the teacher said," Class, today we will be getting a new student from Dallas Texas. His name is. "

Suddenly, the door flew open and a slender African american boy with dark brown short hair who wore black rimmed glasses, a white T-shirt under a black hooded sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black chuck taylor converse entered the room. The boy stood next to the teacher and it was revealed that he was 6ft 1in tall.

" My name is Andrew Henderson. Nice to meet you all. ",said The boy as he shyly waved to the class. The teacher pointed him to a seat next to Aidan and he went to the seat.

Once he sat down, Aidan leaned over and whispered," Hey, names Aidan. "

" Hi. I'm Andrew. ",said Andrew before he looked at Aidan's left wrist to see his kemochanger. " That's a cool looking wrist band. "

" Oh thanks. It's something I got as a kid. ",Aidan lied. Andrew and Aidan then went to paying attention to their teacher.

In the cave, Xykor was on his throne and he had Sanick kneeling before him.

" Do you have a plan sanick? ",said Xykor.

" Why yes sir I do. Oh Zasdee! ", said Sanick as he clapped his hands. Suddenly, a hyena based inhuman, that had armor only on his legs, came into the throne room laughing fairly loudly and jumping around. The hyena inhuman stopped beside Sanick and said," You called Sanick? "

" Zasdee? I thought he was condemned to the decay pits. ",said Ginza.

" He was but I decided to bring him out so that he can help us with our little kemoranger problem. ",said Sanick.

Zasdee laughed then said," Oh yeah baby. Sanick here gave me some new abilities that I wanna try out. "

" Then why are still here. GO! ",Xykor shouted. Zasdee fell on his back then ran out of the cave. Sanick looked up at Xykor and said," You seem a bit angry my lord. Is something wrong? " Xykor looked at Sanick then said," Yes there is. For example how you brought out Narclon and Zasdee from the decay pits when I had banished the both of them. "

" My lord. We need the upper hand on the kemorangers so I just thought that any inhuman that was banished there would be only right. ",explained Sanick. Xykor flexed his hand and Ginza zipped over to sanick and punched at him. Sanick drew his spear and blocked the punch but he slid back a few feet. Ginza was about to charge again but he looked up at xykor who motioned him to back off.

" You thought wrong. I told you not to try to take my throne like you did 5,000 years ago but I guess I never made it clear. That also means don't defy my word or ruling. I shall over look this today but do it again and I'll have ginza here kill you. ",said Xykor. Ginza crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Sanick. Sanick looked at the both of them and said," Yes my lord. " before he left the cave.

Back to the kemorangers, Aidan was at his locker when Andrew came up to him and asked," Hey Aidan can you tell me where geometry is? "

Aidan was about to tell Andrew but Hidan sent a pulse of energy to Aidan's arm alarming him.

" Uh, sorry Andrew but I gotta go. ",said Aidan before he ran away from Andrew. Andrew scratched his head then sighed and heard," So should we go help them now? "

" Not yet Daggon. Let's give it a few more hours. ",said Andrew.

" Okay. ",said the voice, now know as daggon. Andrew then began to walk down the hall then stopped in his tracks and said," I still have no idea where to go. "

In a plaza, Zasdee was terrorizing many people with a platoon of goblins. He laughed evily then said," That's right pathetic humans. Run from Zasdee. Ah, ha ha ha ha ha! "

" Surprise! ",yelled Jk as he and Clara kicked Zasdee's back. Zasdee stumbles forwards then turned around and saw the team and said," Oh look if it isn't the kemorangers. Come to thwart my plans or just say hello. Ah ha ha ha ha ha! "

" Okay, is it just me or does this inhuman a few clowns short of a circus. ",Clara said.

" Uh let's worry about his mental capacity later. ",said Keith as he and the other kemorangers pushed the heads up on their kemochangers while saying," Shinwa henshin. "

All five kemorangers had their black under suits cover their clothes before their respective elements, fire, air, earth, life, and water for those who are unsure, covered their chest, forearms, and lower legs before turning into their jackets, arm guards, and boots. Their kemobeast then bit down on their heads forming their helmets.

The kemorangers drew their respective weapons and were about to charge when Zasdee said," Hold on a second. Look around you at my work. "

" What're you talking about? ",asked Kemored before he and the others looked around to see many people on the ground holding their abdomens in pain. Kemopink went over to one of them and knelt down next to this person before saying," Are you okay? "

" Nope, none of these pathetic humans are okay. You see I am the one and only Zasdee of the magic clan and unlike my other brethren, my magic is abit on the deadly side. Wanna see? ", said Zasdee before he snapped his fingers and the person kemopink was kneeling over turned to dust and was blown away by the wind. Kemored glared at Zasdee and charged at the hyena inhuman. Kemored slashed at Zasdee but the slash was dodged and he was kneed in the stomach. Zasdee kicked kemored three times before revealing some claws and slashing the kemorangers across the chest. Kemored tumbled back then tried to get up but he grabbed his chest in pain.

" Keith! ",screamed Kemopink and green as they went to kemored's side. Kemored tried to get up once more but he clutched his chest more and began to scream in pain as he changed back into Keith. On Keith's shirt were three big claw marks that gave an open to his chest that had green claw marks on it.

" Oh my god. Keith. ",said Kemogreen. Kemopink became enraged and charged at Zasdee along with Kemoblue and Kemoyellow.

" Oh you three want some too? ",said Zasdee while laughing. He dodged a slash from kemoyellow and kemopink before punching both of them and slashing kemoyellow stomach and kemopink's arm. The two kemorangers fell down and reverted to Jk and Clara while they screamed in agony. Kemoblue shot many energy arrows at Zasdee making the hyena based inhuman stumble back. She then jumped towards him and attempted to kick him. Zasdee dodged the kick then blocked another before jumping behind kemoblue and slashing her back. Kemoblue fell down and reverted back to Kat who was screaming in pain at the claw marks on her back.

" Jk, Kat, Clara. Grr now you've pissed me off. ",said Aidan as he summoned his taurusrailgun and fired at Zasdee. Zasdee laughed then began to jump around dodging all of the shots. He then landed behind kemogreen and slashed the kemoranger's shoulder. Kemogreen fell to one knee.

" Ha ha ha ha, bye bye kemorangers. ",said Zasdee as he snapped his fingers. Four of the kemorangers screamed in pain while kemogreen just gritted his teeth and got back to his feet.

" Huh? You all should be dust right now. ",said Zasdee baffled by how the kemorangers were still human. Kemogreen let out a scream then charged at Zasdee and punched the inhuman in the face making him fly back into a lightpole. Zasdee shook his head then began laughing while saying," Ha ha ha. That's right I totally forgot that sense your kemobeast have bonded with you all. My magic isn't instantaneous as it would be to normal humans. Usually I'd be mad but I kinda like the fact that each one of you shall suffer tremendous pain until you die! Ah ha ha ha ha ha, I'll see you later kemo losers. " Zasdee then left into a green portal.

" Damn he got away. Gnn. ",said Kemogreen before he fell to one knee and reverted back to Aidan. Aidan looked back grabbed his shoulder in pain then looked at the claw mark and said," Great. This is my second time being poisoned only this time, gnn, I don't have anyone else to help me. "

Unbeknownst to Aidan, a pair of red eyes were watching him from the bushes.

" Hmm, you're really interesting kemogreen. No wonder hidan chose you. ",said the red eyes in the same voice that Andrew was hearing.

In Aidan's living room, all the kemorangers, save for aidan, were resting while Aidan was having his shoulder bandaged up by Hidan.

" It's a good thing that you live alone Aidan. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to help out the others. ",said Drax as he floated over to aidan.

" Yeah but what's not good is that either way all of us are going to die unless there's some antidote. ",said Aidan.

" There sadly isn't. The thing about Zasdee is that he makes it so the only way to undue his spells is to kill him. ",said Syrena.

" That's easier said than done syrena. Zasdee is swift and none of us posses the speed in order to keep up with him.",explained Warren.

The five kemobeast sighed then Hidan said," Well there was one who could. " Warren glared at Hidan and said," No not him. He is not going to help us. "

" Who isn't going to help us? ",said Keith as he sat up. Drax flew over to keith and propped him up as did the other kemobeast as their kemorangers awoke.

" A chimera named Daggon. He was a guardian but he went his own way. ",said Warren. Keith looked at Warren then asked," So i'm guessing you all have a problem with this daggon guy. "

" He abandoned us and we can never forgive him for that. ",said Kirin. The other kemorangers looked at their kemobeast then Aidan stood up and said," Where is he hidan? "

" I do not know master but if you're going to try and find him. I shall follow you. ",said Hidan as he stood up.

Drax felt a chill down his spine then said," Finding daggon will have to wait. It seems Zasdee is back. "

" Okay, let's go. ",said Keith as he got up and winced at the pain in his chest. Drax held Keith up then Aidan said," No you guys stay here. I'll go fight Zasdee. "

" Ha ha, you must crazy to think we're not gonna help you. ",said Jk as he pulled himself to his feet.

" Yeah, just because we're all banged up a bit doesn't mean that we can't fight. ",said Clara as she was helped up by syrena.

" Also you have the same injury as us so you wouldn't last that long against him any how. ",said Kat as she stood up and had warren help her stay up. Aidan looked at his friends then said," But I'm not as badly hurt as you guys. You all should rest. "

" Aidan, I'm your friend but I'm also your leader and I say that we're all going whether you like it or not. ",said Keith. Aidan looked down at the ground then said," Okay Keith. Let's go. "

The five kemorangers then ran out of Aidan's house with their kemobeast changing into their kemochangers. As they ran, they all shouted," Shinwa henshin! " and changed into the kemorangers.

Unbeknownst to the kemorangers, Andrew popped his head up from the bushes, I was wearing a camouflage hat with twigs attached to the top, and said," Looks like they're about to go fight an inhuman. "

" Is now the time for us to make an entrance? ",asked the voice Andrew heard in his head.

* Yes daggon. It is exactly that time. ",said Andrew as he stood up and threw the tree hat away before running after the kemorangers.

Outside a stadium, Zasdee slashed two people then began laughing while saying," Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is so much fun. Glad that I got rid of those kemorangers. "

Suddenly, Zasdee was shot in his back and he stumbled forward before looking back to see The kemorangers standing there with Kemogreen having his Taurus rail cannon out.

" Oh looky here, you all still got some fight in ya. ",said Zasdee in a fairly mocking tone.

" Yeah we do. Now let's get the formalities out of the way. ",said Kemored.

" I am Kemored. ",said Kemored as he did his roll call pose.

" I am Kemoblue ",said Kemoblue as she did her roll call pose.

" I am Kemoyellow. ",said Kemoyellow as he did his roll call pose.

" I am Kemogreen. ",said Kemogreen as he did his roll call pose.

" I am Kemopink. ",said Kemopink as she did her roll call pose.

" And we're the shinwa sentai kemoranger. ",said the kemorangers as they did they're poses in unison. They all then revealed their weapons and charged at Zasdee.

" Yeah, yeah. Let's just fight ha ha ha ha! ",said Zasdee as he charged at the kemorangers.

Zasdee jumped over a slash from kemoyellow and pink then kicked them in the back before punching them away. Kemoblue jumped into the air and shot as Zasdee, who blocked the shots then jumped up and punched kemoblue back down. Kemogreen shot at Zasdee while Kemored slashed at the inhuman. Zasdee blocked and dodged all of Kemored's slashes before kneeing him in the gut and punching him in his chest. Kemored winced at the attack then was thrown into a stone column. Kemogreen threw his taurus rail cannon away then charged at Zasdee.

Once in range, he threw many punches at the inhuman but all of them were dodged and he kicked in the gut. Kemogreen slid back then ran at Zasdee and tried to kick him but the kick was grabbed and Kemogreen and he was punched into the road.

" Aidan, gnn. ",said kemoyellow before he grabbed his abdomen in pain.

Kemogreen flipped up to his feet and continued to punch at Zasdee but none landed and he was eventually slashed across the chest. Kemogreen grabbed his chest in pain and reverted back to Aidan, who was now gritting his teeth in pain. Zasdee grabbed Aidan by his neck and hoisted him into the air.

" Seems that out of all of you kemorangers you have to be the most annoying. So instead of letting my magic kill youz i'll just take off your head. ",said Zasdee as he raised his claws into the air.

" No! ",screamed Kemoblue and Kemopink.

" Aidan! ",Kemored and Kemoyellow.

Zasdee was about to deliver the final blow but he heard two faint voices coming from behind him.

" What in the hell is that noise? ",asked Zasdee before he turned around and was immediately punched in the face, making him drop Aidan and stumble back. The kemorangers staggered over to Aidan and Kemoyellow asked," What was that? "

" Not a what but a who! ",said a voice that everyone heard. The kemorangers and Zasdee looked to where the voice came from and saw Andrew standing next to a humanoid lion, that like all the other kemobeast looked mechanical in nature, that was white with many gold accents on it body that looked like bird parts.

" Andrew? ",said all the kemorangers confusedly.

" Daggon?! ",said all the guardians except for warren who was pretty angry.

" Oi, who are you two. ",asked Zasdee.

" We are your worst nightmare. Ain't that right Daggon? ",said Andrew.

" That's right Andrew. ",said the lion humanoid, now known as daggon.

" Andrew, get outta here now! ",said Aidan as he winced in pain.

" Calm down Aidan, Me and Daggon got this dude. ",said Andrew as he and daggon pulled out smartphones, Andrew's being gold and Daggon being silver. They both pushed an app on the phones making the phones shout in a fairly enthusiastic voice," GET READY! " Andrew and Daggon then put cards into the tops of the phones and said," Shinwa henshin. " before taking the cards out at putting the phones over their heads making the phones say," GO! " and a alternative rock guitar solo start playing.

In a dark space, Andrew and Daggon were standing back to back and had black under suits on. Gold lightning then covered Andrews lower legs and forearms forming arm guards and boots. Andrew grabbed some lightning and swung it around his shoulders forming a sleeveless gold trench coat. Some lightning formed around Andrew's head before forming a helmet that looked like a Phoenix head but the visor looked like a spread out V and it had a silver mouth plate. Silver lightning covered Daggon's lower legs and forearms forming silver arm guards and boots. Daggon grabbed some lightning and swung it around his shoulders forming a sleeveless silver trenchcoat. Some lighting formed around Daggon's head before forming into a helmet that resembled a lion head but the visor looked like a feral M, the ends were spiked up and it was spread out a bit, and he had a sliver mouthplate.

During that transformation sequence, the phones shouted," OH YEAH! KEMOGOLD, KEMOSILVER! WOO HOO! "

When the transformation was over, Andrew and Daggon stood as gold and silver kemorangers.

" We're the electric knights. ",said Andrew and Daggon.

" Kemogold. ",said Andrew, now known as kemogold.

" Kemosilver. ",said Daggon, now known as kemosilver.

In the cave, Xykor and the other general inhumans were watching the battle and Sanick said," Nani?! This this can't be?! "

Back to kemorangers, All of the guardians were in silence until Drax said," Two more kemorangers? "

Kemogold and Kemosilver looked at each other then Kemogold said," Wow. We must've blown their minds to much. "

" Well it's expected when you're so cool. ",said Kemosilver.

" True, now let's go fight that inhuman. ",said Kemogold before he and Kemosilver charged towards Zasdee.

" Goblins! ",said Zasdee as a platoon of goblins charged at Kemogold and Kemosilver.

Kemogold jumped over a goblins then punched four in the face before dodging some clubs and kicking three goblins. He then had a gold wing come out the right side of his back and he levitated into the air before the wing disappeared and he dropkicked a goblin into the ground. Kemogold ducked another club, while dropping to the ground, before kicking a goblin in the stomach.

Kemosilver punched a goblin in the face then punched a few more before grabbing a goblin by then neck and throwing him into some more. He was hit in the back with a club but it did nothing and the goblin began to back away in fear. Kemosilver turned to the goblin and kicked it very far away. He then blocked a punch before back handing the goblin into the crowd.

Kemogold took out the phone and pressed and app before putting a card into the top, making the phone sing," HERE IT COMES! THE PHOENIX PUNISHER! "

Suddenly, a gold lightning bolt came down into kemogold's hand and formed a golden gun blade that had guitar strings on the front. Kemogold strummed the guitar strings making the gunblade say," GUN MODE. " Kemogold then shot many goblins before he dodged a club and shot the goblin in the face. Kemogold then strummed the guitar strings again making the gunblade say," SWORD MODE. " Kemogold slashed two goblins before he spun around in a circle slashing a multitude of goblins.

Kemosilver pulled out his phone and pressed an app before putting a card into top, making the phone sing," HERE IT COMES! THE LION DESTROYER! "

Suddey, a silver lightning bolt came down into Kemosilver hand forming a silver axe that had guitar strings on the front and a gun barrel on the end of the hilt. Kemosilver strummed the strings making the axe say," GUN MODE." Kemosilver shot a huge energy burst at the goblins before he shot another at some goblins. He then strummed the guitar strings again making the axe say," AXE MODE. " Kemosilver slashed three goblins then slashed another before slamming the axe into the ground making a silver wave of energy hit more goblins.

" Whoa, they're so strong. ",said Kemopink in amazement.

" Such power. ",said Syreena and Kirin.

All the goblins exploded then Kemogold and Kemosilver looked at Zasdee and Kemogold said," So Daggon. You said this guy is really fast? "

" Yes he is. Not in running but more so attack and jumping wise. ",said Kemosilver.

" Hmm? Okay then it's time for me to think nimble, think loose, think rubber goose! ",said Kemogold as he and Kemosilver charged at Zasdee.

" Ha ha ha ha, bring it on! ",said Zasdee. Zasdee slashed at Kemogold but he slid under the slash and slashed zasdee's back. Zasdee turned to Kemogold and began to slash at Kemogold but they were all easily dodged as if Kemogold's body went limp. Zasdee then threw a jab and Kemogold did a matrix, yes I am referencing that movie, style dodge before he got up and slashed Zasdee's chest twice and kicked him away.

" Then I must think tall, think strong, think brick wall. ",said Kemosilver as Zasdee stopped in front of him. Kemosilver punched Zasdee twice then slashed him with his axe. Zasdee stumbled back then ran at Kemosilver and slashed his chest twice but it did nothing.

" Nani? ",questioned Zasdee. Zasdee then slashed Kemosilver's chest multiple times, all of which did nothing. Kemosilver yawned then said," Are you done? " He then punched Zasdee on the top of his head, making the inhumans eyes pop out of his head and green energy come out of his mouth, before kneeing him in the stomach. Zasdee flew back and landed on his back.

" Let's finish off Daggon! ",said Kemogold as he took out his phone.

" Yokai, Andrew. ",said Kemosilver as he took out his phone. Both kemorangers pressed apps then put cards into the tops of their phones, making the phones sing," HERE IT COMES! THE FINISHING MOVE! "

Kemogold and Kemosilver readied their weapons before they turned into gold and silver blurs and charged at Zasdee. Zasdee stood up and shook his head before he was slashed by the gold blur then silver blur. The two blurs continued to zip around Zasdee, slashing him in the process before kemosilver and kemogold appeared in front of him with their weapons pointed at him. They pulled the triggers and fired gold and silver energy burst at zasdee. The energy burst hit Zasdee in the chest and he laughed before he exploded in a green ball of fire.

Kemogold and Kemosilver high fived then began erratically dancing while chanting," We killed an inhuman. We're the champions. "

The original five kemorangers didn't feel the pain anymore and they all got to their feet and walked over to Kemogold and Kemosilver. The two new Kemorangers stopped dancing and turned to the main five and Kemosilver said," Oh hey guys. "

" Yo dudes. ",said Kemogold.

" Okay first off Andrew, how long have you been a kemoranger? ",said Aidan.

" Secondly, Daggon, how are you a kemoranger?! ",asked Warren.

" Thirdly, How are you both kemorangers!? ",asked/shouted Aidan and Warren. Kemogold and Kemosilver backed away a bit then they looked at each other and Kemogold said," This was not expected. "

" Correct. ",said Kemosilver.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

In Aidan's apartment, Andrew and Daggon were sitting next to each other on Aidans bed, with all of the kemorangers and kemobeast standing above them. Andrew looked up at the others and jokingly said," So, you guys got any snacks? "

" Zip it boy. ",said Warren sternly. Andrew did a zipping motion on his mouth then looked down at his feet.

" Okay so can either of you explain yourselves. ",asked Keith.

Andrew and Daggon were about to speak in unison but they looked at each other and Andrew pushed Daggon's face away before saying," Well you see I was at a park with some family when I found daggon here as a white and gold wristband.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Andrew was walking when he looked into the bushes to see a white and gold wristband. He picked up the wristband and said," What's this doing in the bushes? " **_

**" I then waited till I got home to put it on and then he popped onto my floor. ",said Andrew from the present. **

_**Andrew was now in his bedroom when he put the white and gold wristband on his left wrist matheirit glow the colors that were on the wristband. Daggon appeared on the floor and he looked more organic and different. He had gold bird wing on his back along with a gold mane and gold feathers on his wrist and ankle. Daggon even had a Phoenix head on his shoulder. The rest of daggons body was lion like and white. **_

_**" Ah! A griffon! Wait a minute, a griffon? ",said Andrew in both surprise and confusion. Daggon looked up at Andrew then stood up and in a frustrated tone said," I'm not a griffon! I am a chimera. Can't you tell by the head on my shoulder and the feathers? " **_

_**" Oh, sorry dude. Um, quick question where in the heck did you come from? ",asked Andrew. Daggon was about to speak but he put his hand on the back of his head and said," Uh, the other guardians didn't tell you about me? " **_

_**" Guardians? Like of the galaxy? ",asked Andrew. **_

_**" What?! They guard the galaxy now?! Oh no I must have been sealed for too long then. ",said Daggon very depressed before he sat on Andrew's bed. Andrew sat next to Daggon and patted him on the back before saying," It's okay, chimera guy. What's your name actually? " **_

_**" Daggon. Yours? ",Daggon responded. **_

_**" Andrew Henderson. ",said Andrew. Andrew and Daggon shook hands then daggon transformed into the form he currently looks like. **_

**PRESENT**

" That's how daggon and I met. ",said Andrew. Daggon pushed Andrew back onto the bed and held him down with one hand as he turned to the kemorangers and said," Now pertaining how long we've been kemorangers. "

**FLASHBACK**

**" After I explained the inhumans and the other kemoranger stuff to Andrew and after he explained comic books, pizza, video games, cell phones, t.v, and other modern things to me, we waited till he was home alone to transform. ",said Daggon. **

_**Andrew was in his living room with Daggon, who was a normal kemochanger, when Andrew pushed the top of the head up and shouted," Shinwa henshin. " Andrew then turned into a lion version of kemogold with the regular kemorangers suit. **_

_**" Pretty cool right? ",said Daggon from his kemochanger. **_

_**" Not really. It's actually fairly disappointing actually. ",said Kemogold. **_

_**" What?! Why is it disappointing? ",Daggon asked. **_

_**" Well for one you're a chimera so I expected you to use both of your animal like qualities in the suit and not just the lion stuff. Also a wrist changer is what the main five use so we gotta be different. ",said Kemogold. **_

_**" Well how can we do that? In order for both of my chimera parts to be in we need another kemoranger. ",said Daggon. Kemogold put his hand on his chin then said," Why don't you become a kemoranger along with me? " **_

_**" Oh, never thought of that and I would like to fight inhumans, but I don't have a way to transform. ",said Daggon. Kemogold looked around the room then saw two smartphones and said," I know what we can use. " **_

**" Andrew then modified the cellphones so that they respond to cards and can allow me and him to transform. ",said Daggon. **

**PRESENT**

Andrew pushed Daggon's hand off him then sat up and put the chimera in a headlock before saying," Yeah that was all my idea. " Daggon wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist and squeezed him tightly. Andrew then began to noogie the chimera.

" Oi, no noogies. It messes up my mane! ",said Daggon.

" Well no lion hugs. They hurt my back! ",said Andrew.

The other kemorangers and kemobeast looked at the two then Clara said," Okay, I thought you guardians are supposed to be wise and mature. He's kind of the opposite of that. "

" Yeah the reason for that is Daggons a teenager. ",said Kirin.

" Eh?! He's a teenager? ",said All the kemorangers besides Andrew.

" Yep, I am only 15,000 years old. ",said Daggon.

" Coincidentally, I am 15 years old. ",said Andrew. Andrew and Daggon then went back to wrestling each other.

" Wow, you guys must live for a really long time. ",said Jk.

" Okay back on topic, what're we gonna do with them? ",asked Clara.

" Well I say we should have them join us. ",said Jk.

" Why do you say that? ",asked Aidan.

" Because they did save our asses from Zasdee. ",said Jk.

" That's a fair point also they are both incredibly strong in their own ways. ",said Kat.

" What do you say Keith? ",asked Aidan to the team leader. Keith scratched the back of his head then said," Let's let them prove themselves before deciding anything. "

The other kemorangers nodded then turnes back to the two to see that they were gone.

" WHERE'D THEY GO?! ",shouted all the kemorangers and the kemobeast in surprise.

{ opening sequence with front line by pillar }

In the cave, Sanick was pacing around with a scrolls floating around him the whole time. Ginza walked over to Sanick and asked," What're you doing, Sanick? "

" There's no way this could happen. It must be a trick of some sort, there is no way that this they can exist. ",said Sanick under his breath. Ginza watches Sanick then once again said," What are you doing,Sanick? "

" Trying to figure out what has happened, what I missed, what spell is being cast upon us because it's impossible for a gold and silver kemorangers to exist. There is just no way it can happen. ",Sanick explained while pacing and reading. Ginza sighed then crossed his arms over his chest and said," Has seeing the new kemorangers baffled you that much sanick? I have never seen you so focused on research. "

" It doesn't make sense. There is nothing in the archives about a gold or silver kemoranger. Nothing! ",said Sanick.

" You should stop looking in the archives and start doing something about them or King Xykor will be displeased and you know when he is displeased with someone," said Ginza before he unsheathed the sword on his back and slashed at Sanick. Sanick blocked the sword with his spear and looked at Ginza who said," I make sure they are never seen again. " Ginza sheathed his sword then turned his back to Sanick before walking into the back of the cave.

_" Damn ginza. That brute is the main reason why I cannot over throw xykor and it's almost his turn. I must send out an inhuman quickly. ",_said Sanick. Sanick snapped his fingers and a inhuman that was a armadillo humanoid walked up to Sanick and said," Yes master Sanick? "

" Oh...Barkim? I thought you were killed 5,000 years ago? ",said Sanick. Barkim shook his head then asked," Do you want me to go terrorise humans? "

" Yes actually and make sure to use your armor magic. ",said Sanick. Barkim nodded then rolled into a ball and rolled out of the cave.

Back to Andrew and Daggon, The two were in some bleachers eating a pizza together. Daggon picked up another slice of pizza then said," Do you think we should've waited to hear what they were gonna say? "

" Ya know now that you mention it. Yeah we should've waited. ",said Andrew. The two teens sighed then continued eating until they heard bouncing and crunching behind them. They looked behind them just in time to see Barkim, still in ball form, bouncing towards them and crushing many cars in the process. Barkim bounced over the bleachers then went into a construction site. Daggon and Andrew looked at each other then said," Was that a inhuman? " They then stood up and ran down the bleachers with Daggon falling down three of them.

In the construction site, Barkim bounced around destroying much of the equipment until he turned back into his humanoid form and landed on his feet.

" Ah ha ha ha, that was fun and I'm doing a pretty good job at terrorising humans. Master Sanick will be pleased. ",said Barkim in a accomplished tone.

Suddenly, Barkim had a rock thrown at his head and he turned around to see Andrew and Daggon standing there with Daggon having pizza sauce on his face. Barkim scratched his head then asked," Who are you two? "

" I am Andrew and this big cat-bird guy is Daggon. ",said Andrew as he and Daggon took out their kemophones and pressed apps on them before putting cards into the top of them and saying," Shinwa henshin. " " GET READY! " They then took the cards out of the phones and put the phones above their heads. " OH YEAH! KEMOGOLD! KEMOSILVER! WOO HOO! "

Andrew and Daggon turned into Kemogold and Kemosilver before charging at Barkim. Barkim threw a punch at Kemogold but the young kemoranger jumped over the punch while Kemosilver punched Barkim in the face. Barkim stumbled back then kicked at Kemosilver who caught the kick while Kemogold jumped up and kicked barkim in the face. Barkim stumbled back then shook his head before charging at the two kemorangers.

The main five kemorangers came into the construction site just in time to see Kemogold drop to the ground, dodging a punch and Kemosilver punch the inhuman in the back of the head.

" And there they are, stealing our thunder. ",said Kemoyellow. Kemogold and Kemosilver hit Barkim and the armadillo inhuman skidded back before saying," Okay magic. Please start kicking in. "

" It probably won't. ",said Kemosilver before he charged at Barkim and threw a punch at him hitting the inhumans chest. Kemosilver stumbled back and shook his hand and said," Ow. "

" Okay, stand back Daggon. Here I go. ",said Kemogold before he did the exact same thing as Kemosilver. Kemogold gritted his teeth then punched Barkim twice before falling on his knees and shaking both of hands while saying," Oh goodness gracious that hurt. "

" See my magic kicked in. The harder you two hit the harder my shield gets. ",said Barkim before he kicked Kemogold back towards Kemosilver. Barkim then turned into a ball then launched four green energy burst at the roof. Kemogold and Kemosilver both jumped to the right and had a ton of rubble fall on them.

" Andrew! ",yelled Kemogreen and Kemoblue.

" Daggon! ",yelled Hidan and Syreena.

" Ha ha killed two kemorangers in one day. ",said Barkim. Kemored revealed his ryublazer and said," Jk and Clara you guys go help Andrew and Daggon. Aidan and Kat you're with me. " Kemored, kemoblue, and kemogreen charged at Barkim while Kemoyellow and Kemopink ran towards the rubble.

Kemored slashed at Barkim but his sword bounced off the inhumans armor. Kemogreen and blue shot at Barkim but their shots doing nothing.

Kemoyellow and Kemopink began to dig the pile and Kemoyellow heard," Move back. "

" What? I didn't hear you? ",said Kemoyellow as he got closer to the pile.

Suddenly, the rubble was pushed back and Kemosilver could be seen kneeling above someone. He stood up and it could be seen that Kemogold had a little girl in his arms.

" And this is why we don't play in construction sites. ",said Kemogold as he let the little girl go. The little girl ran away and Kemogold was helped up by Kemosilver.

" How'd you know that girl was there? ",asked Kemopink.

" Daggon noticed that she was hiding behind that pillar. When the inhuman did that energy thing I knew she'd be crushed so we used our bodies to protect her. ",Kemogold explained. Kemogold stumbled to the side but was caught by Kemosilver.

" Wow that very noble and kind of you both. ",said Kemoyellow.

" We may be some very crazy and stupid teens but we know that it's our duty to protect people from inhumans. ",said Kemosilver. Kemogold nodded then the four kemorangers summoned their weapons and went to help the other three kemorangers.

Kemored and Kemoblue were punched in the chest and fell back. Barkim kicked kemogreen in the stomach then threw the oldest kemoranger towards his comrades. Kemogold and Kemosilver caught Kemogreen then said," Stand up soldier. We gotta inhuman to fight. "

The seven kemorangers stood beside one another and Barkim said," Okay this is scary. Seven kemorangers. "

" Oh hey guys. Say whatever element you use then say knight before you announce your kemoranger name. ",said Kemogold. The main five kemorangers shrugged then the roll call started.

" The flame knight, Kemored. ",said Kemored as he did his roll call pose with drax.

" The wind knight, Kemoblue. ",said Kemoblue as she did her roll call pose with warren.

" The earth knight, Kemoyellow. ",said Kemoyellow as he did his roll call pose with kirin.

" The forest knight, Kemogreen. ",said Kemogreen as he did his roll call pose with hidan.

" The water knight, Kemopink. ",said Kemopink as she did her roll call pose with syrena.

" The electric knights, Kemogold and Kemosilver. ",said Kemogold and Kemosilver as they posed together. ( Kemogold did a frieza turning into golden frieza pose while Kemosilver did a gao red like pose. )

" We are shinwa sentai, kemoranger ",said all seven kemorangers as they did there poses.

" Now it's time ",Kemored started before he was interrupted by Kemogold and Kemosilver.

" To rock and roll! ",said Kemogold and Kemosilver as they charged at Barkim. Kemored sighed then he and the other kemorangers followed.

{ insert theme hell yeah by zebrahead. }

" Goblins! ",said Barkim making a platoon of goblins came to his side.

Kemogreen shot a few goblins then was surprised when one was slashed by Kemosilver. The two kemorangers nodded at one another then began to slash and shoot many goblins. Kemosilver then ran away from Kemogreen.

Kemoyellow slashed three goblins then ducked a club before the goblin was stabbed in the chest by Kemogold. Kemogold dodged a few clubs then slashed four goblins before helping Kemoyellow up.

" I had that under control. ",said Kemoyellow.

" Sure you did. ",said Kemogold sarcastically before he jumped away from Kemoyellow who went back to fighting.

Kemoblue and Kemopink had their backs against a steamroller fighting goblins. Many goblins were shot down and the two female kemorangers looked up to see kemogold and kemosilver. The two flamboyant kemorangers jumped down from the steam roller and handed the girls roses, kemogold handing his to kemopink while Kemosilver handed his rose to kemoblue, and said," Ladies. " the two female kemorangers took the roses and blushed under their helmets. Kemogold and Kemosilver ran away from kemoblue and kemopink but not before taking out a few more goblins.

Kemored fought Barkim but all his attacks did nothing to the armadillos impenetrable shield. Barkim punched Kemored back then said," Just stop trying. Seriously it's a bit rude. "

Kemored was caught by Kemogold and Kemosilver and he said," I don't how we're gonna defeat this guy. " Kemosilver put his hand on his chin then said," I think I know of a way. Uh can I borrow your flameslinger card? " Kemored took out the flameslinger card and gave it to Kemosilver. Kemosilver revealed his axe and a slot popped out of the back of his axe and he put the card into the slot before pushing the slot down and strumming the guitar strings making the axe sing," OH! THE SLASH STRIKE! " Kemosilver then slashed a huge fire slash at Barkim. The fire engulfed Barkim's armor before it broke and the fire engulfed barkim.

" Ow! Ow! Hot hot! ",screamed Barkim as the fire covered his body. Kemogold and Kemosilver high fived and Kemored asked," How? "

" I saw that he needed a bit of a break after he was hit by me and Andrew. ",said Kemosilver.

" ooh, observation. Awesomeness. ",said Kemogold as he and Kemosilver high fived again.

" Okay, let's finish this. ",said Kemored. Kemored put a card into his Kemochanger as Kemogold and Kemosilver put cards into their kemophones.

" FINISHING STRIKE! HERE IT COMES! THE FINISHING RUSH! "

Kemored had fire coming off his body as Kemogold and Kemosilver had their respective colored electricity coming off them before all three charged at Barkim. Kemogold jumped up and began to kick barkim at a very fast speed while Kemosilver began to punch barkim at the same speed as kemogold.

" Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora! ",shouted Kemosilver as he punched Barkim.

" Muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda! ",shouted Kemogold as he kicked barkim.

The two metal themed kemoranger stopped attacking barkim and held him in place as Kemored charged at barkim with his ryublazer. Kemored then slashed barkim many times and said," Sunlight overdrive! " The three kemorangers then let go of barkim and the armadillo fell on his back before he exploded.

{ theme stop }

" Hey you a JoJo fan too? ",asked Kemogold to kemored.

" Uh yeah. My favorite is Jonathan. ",said Kemored.

" Meh, we think Jotaro is cooler. ",said Kemogold.

The kemorangers gathered together and didn't notice the crystal rise into the air until it said," Shinwa saisei! " the crystal broke and a huge version of barkim stood in it's place along with three huge stone figures.

" Ha ha ha ha, how do you like the golem's kemorangers. ",said Barkim.

" Oh great he's big. Time for kemojin. ",said Kemored as he and the main five kemorangers took out cards. Kemogold and Kemosilver looked at the five and Kemogold said," What're you guys doing? "

" Uh, we're summoning our kemobeast in order to fight that. ",said Kemogreen.

" Oh you guys can stay down here. ",said Kemogold.

" We'll take on these guys. ",said Kemosilver. The two metal themed kemorangers took out their kemophones and pressed the third app on the phones making them say," GET READY! " they then put card into the top of the phones and took them out before pointing the phones at the sky making the phones say," ALRIGHT! "

Suddenly, the sky became dark and it began to thunder and lightning. The clouds opened up and a golden mechanical phoenix along with a silver mechanical lion with blue accents came from it. The lion landed on the ground and began to run at the inhuman with the phoenix.

" HERE THEY COME! PHEONIX AND LION KEMOBEAST! ", sang the phones as Kemogold jumped into the phoenix kemobeast and Kemosilver jumped into the lion kemobeast.

" They have kemobeast too?! ",said Kemoyellow in surprise.

" Okay this one I am thoroughly surprised by. ",said Kirin.

The cockpits for the lion and phoenix kemobeast were similar to the gouraigers, aka ninja thunder rangers, cockpits while in their mech.

The phoenix kemobeast flew by two golems slashing them before it fired electricity at one of them making it explode.

" Woo hoo! One golem taken care of. ",said Kemogold.

The lion kemobeast slashed one golem with it's claws then slashed it again before biting it making it explode.

" Another one down. ",said Kemosilver.

" So now let's put em together daggon. ",said Kemogold as he put phone into the console and pressed the numbers 067. Kemosilver put his phone into his phone into the console and pressed the same numbers. The lion kemobeast and phoenix kemobeast came closer to each other as a guitar solo could be heard.

The phoenix kemobeast's head and body detached from the wings as the ends of the wings folded up and the wings went into a downward motion forming legs with the feet looking like boots. The lion kemobeast jumped up and it hind legs went into the body while the head detached from the body before reattaching to the chest. A silver head with a gold mouthplate and green eyes came from the lion kemobeast body where the original lion head was and the phoenix head opened it's mouth before coming down onto the head forming a helmet. The legs and upper body combined together forming a mech.

" HE FINALLY ARRIVES! BOW DOWN TO THE KING CHIMERA! ", sang the phones as king chimera did a roaring like pose towards the clouds making lightning come down around it.

" Kanzen King Chimera. ",said Kemogold and Kemosilver.

" Whoa, king chimera. ",said Kemoblue and kemogreen in amazement.

" These two have more mystery to them. ",said Drax to which Kemored nodded.

King Chimera walked towards Barkim. The golem ran at King Chimera and punched at the mech but King Chimera blocked it and punched the golem twice before kicking it in the back. Barkim turned into a ball and charged at King Chimera.

" Oh crap here comes the inhuman. ",said Kemosilver.

" Let's show him how strong a chimera is buddy. ",said Kemogold.

King Chimera took barkim head on and stopped the armadillo before lifting him up and slamming him on his knee. Barkim turned back into his usual form and was thrown across the battlefield.

" That thing is super strong. ",said Kemogreen.

King Chimera revealed claws and slashed the golem twice before stabbing it in the chest making it explode. King Chimera then turned to Barkim.

" I think it's time for us to finish this. ",said Kemogold.

" I think you're right Andrew. ",said Kemosilver. Both Kemoranger typed 134 into their phones making them sing," IT'S TIME FOR A HISSATSU! "

King Chimera's claws were covered with gold and silver electricity as it lifted them above it's head. Barkim stood up and shook his head before seeing King Chimera.

" King Kaminari Slasher! ",shouted Kemogold and Kemosilver as King Chimera brought down it's claws onto Barkim slashing the inhuman six times at once. Barkim stumbled back then said," Looks like my shield wasn't that strong. Goodbye cruel world. " he then fell on his back and exploded.

The five kemorangers on the ground began to celebrate their victory.

" This session's done. ",said Kemogold and Kemosilver as King Chimera roared once again.

On the ground Andrew and the other kemorangers were walking together. Aidan hugged Andrew and said," That was so cool dude. You and Daggon are amazing kemorangers. "

" Thanks so does that mean we're on the team. ",asked Andrew. Keith chuckled then said," Yeah man you're both on the team. "

" Um, speaking of Daggon, where is he and how is he gonna be discreet? ",asked Clara. Daggon then came beside Andrew and handed him a sprite.

" Oh everyone assumes Daggon is a guy who dresses up for conventions, birthday parties etc. ",said Andrew as he opened his sprite and took a sip of it. He and Daggon toasted drinks, daggon was drinking a coke, then walked away from the main kemorangers drinking their sodas.

" Those two are enigmas aren't they? ",Syrena joked. The other kemorangers began to walk to their homes but Keith just watched as Andrew and Daggon left. Drax turned back into a dragon and asked," What's wrong keith? "

" Nothing it's just that I'm think about Vega. ",said Keith.

" Vega? You mean that rider we met a while ago? ",said Drax.

" Yeah, apparently he was right when he said there are other versions of everyone in every universe and we just met our universe version of him. ",said Keith.

" True. Who would've thought that when he said we'd get a golden opportunity to meet his other self he meant that this universe's version of him would become a gold kemoranger. ",said Drax before he turned back into a kemochanger.

" I have no idea drax. ",said Keith before he walked towards him home.

In the cave, Xykor was on his throne looking at a playback of today's fight.

" Hmm? Even though this puts a damper on my plans. ",said Xykor. The playback stopped on Kemogold kicking Barkim in the face and Andrew walking with Daggon. " I find the gold one to be rather interesting. "


	9. Chapter 9

In a random parking garage, the kemorangers were fighting many goblins. Kemored slashed four goblins before jumping over one. Kemoblue and Kemogreen attacked the goblins from long range while kemoyellow slashed two goblins with his basilfang in whip form. Kemopink slashed a goblin then ducked a club while saying," Okay so that one missed and I have an opening. " she then slashed the goblin's chest.

Once all the goblins were destroyed, the five Kemorangers undid their transformations and gathered together. Keith sighed then said," That was successful. "

" Yeah, weird that a bunch of goblins would randomly attack a parking garage. ",said Jk. All the kemoranger nodded then Drax asked," Uh, anyone know where Andrew and Daggon are? "

The five teens looked and noticed they weren't there then they began to hear faint screaming.

Suddenly, Kemogold and Kemosilver were running chasing Goblins, who were fleeing from the two. Kemogold floated in front of the goblins and aimed his gun at them while Kemosilver aimed his at the goblins. The goblins looked at the two then were shot and killed.

" Oh yeah baby! That's a win for the electric knights! ",Kemosilver said.

" You know it Daggon. ",Kemogold said. The two metal themed kemorangers then chest bumped before changing into Daggon and Andrew. Andrew and Daggon then walked over to the group and said," Hey guys. "

" Where were you two? ",asked Keith.

" Fighting goblins. They began to run away so we chased them. ",said Andrew. The five senior kemoranger raised eyebrows then shook their heads and the group began to walk away. Andrew and Daggon took tacos out of their pockets and bit into them. Clara saw this and said," Eww. Were those in your pockets. "

" Yeah. We had to store em somewhere. ",said Daggon nonchalantly. Clara shivered then walked faster than the two teens.

{ opening sequence with frontline by pillar }

In the cave, Xykor was on his throne with Sanick, Ginza, and Flinx in front of him. Xykor looked at the three inhuman generals and said," The stakes have changed with the inclusion of the gold and silver kemorangers. Sanick, your magic inhumans have done exceptional but it is time for Ginza's tribe to go forth. "

" Wait my lord, I still have one inhuman that could help us. ", Sanick said. Xykor looked at Sanick and said," Is that so? You may send out this inhuman but if they fail. You shall regret not letting Ginza's inhuman go. " Sanick nodded then left the cave. Xykor looked at Ginza who nodded before running after Sanick. Xykor then looked at Flinx and said," Flinx I have a task for you as well. "

" Oh really my lord? What may it be? ",Flinx asked while standing.

" I need you to monitor the gold kemoranger. Become his friend or something more perhaps. ",Xykor said.

" Hmm? May I ask why you want me to do this? ",asked Flinx. Xykor looked at a projection of Andrew and Daggon standing side by side. He sighed then said," I am intrigued by him and that is all you shall know for now. "

Flinx shrugged then she undid the strings on her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Flinx was then revealed to be a humanoid woman who was fairly beautiful. Flinx had grey skin, long violet hair, teal eyes, and dark rips. Flinx wore a violet leather battle suit with gold armor on her shoulders, upper torso, and upper thighs along with a pair of heals of the same color. On flinx's right middle finger was a golden talon.

Flinx began walking out of the cave but stopped when xykor said," Flinx, I'd advise using your human guise. " Flinx smirked then said," As you wish my lord. " She then left the cave.

At the school gym, The other kemorangers were training together while Clara was on the bleachers studying. Clara turned a page in her book then was surprised when Andrew said," What cha doing? "

" Ah! Andrew don't scare me like that. ",Clara said while looking at the boy.

" You didn't answer my question. ",Andrew said.

" I'm studying for a test I have to take on Friday. You all should be studying too. ",Clara said.

" Why would you study through gym? This is the time you get to be crazy and work out. ",Andrew said while moving his arms around. Clara looked at Andrew and said," That doesn't fit into my schedule. "

" Schedule? You schedule things? ",Andrew asked.

" Yes, doesn't everyone. ",Clara asked.

" Nope, I don't at least, can't talk for the others. I see no reason to schedule things I can easily do on my free time. ",Andrew said while relaxing on the bleachers. Clara raised an eyebrow then said," Do you have any other emotions besides relaxed or flamboyant? "

" Yeah, I just don't like using those ones. ",Andrew said while smiling. Andrew then took some gum out of his pocket and put it in his mouth and began chewing it. Clara sighed then went back to studying. Andrew looked at Clara and examined her before saying," You know you're a bit of a stiff. "

" I am not. ",Clara said defensively while turning to Andrew.

" Yes you are. In the two weeks I've known you guys out of all you, you're the most uptight. ",Andrew said. Clara was about to retort but she gritted her teeth before packing her stuff and leaving. Andrew looked at Clara as she left and smirked.

" You think she notices she's a bit stiff? ",Andrew said.

" Yeah, she doesn't acknowledge it. ",Daggon said in Andrew's mind.

" So you find any inhumans? ",Andrew asked.

" Yep, there's one attacking some delivery guys. ",Daggon said. Andrew stood up before jumping off the side if the bleachers and running out of the gym. Aidan saw this then said," Where's Andrew going? "

" I think he is going to deal with a inhuman with Daggon. ",Hidan said.

" An inhuman? We should go help them. ",Aidan said before he went over to the others and told them. Clara saw everyone else leaving and decided to follow.

" Clara, are you okay? ",asked Syrena.

" Yeah, I just didn't like being called a stiff by Andrew. ",Clara said.

Under a bridge, A platoon of goblins were attacking a delivery truck. An goat like inhuman, that wore fishermen clothes, was standing on the delivery truck with a jar in his hand. A delivery man was punched by a goblin before a teal energy was sucked out of him and went into the jar. The delivery man then fell to his knees.

" This has been a good haul. Never thought I'd get so many emotions from two humans. ",said the goat inhuman. Suddenly, Andrew and Daggon kicked the goat inhuman to the ground and in unison said," You're going down. "

" You two can wait for us sometimes ya know. ",Keith said as he and the others appeared beside the truck. The seven kemorangers then said," Shinwa henshin "

The main five kemorangers had their black under suits on and their respective elements covered their forearms, torso, and lower legs before dissipating and forming their arm guards, jackets, and boots. Their kemobeast then bit down on their helmets forming their helmets.

" OH YEAH! KEMOGOLD! KEMOSILVER! WOO HOO! ",said Andrew and Daggons kemophones.

Andrew and Daggon had their black under suits on and their respective colored lightning covered their fore arms and lower legs before forming arm guards and boots. They then grabbed lighting out of the air and swung it around their shoulders forming their sleeveless trench coats. Their lightning then covered their faces forming their helmets.

The kemorangers then began to fight the goblins. Kemored and Yellow punched two goblins before kicking two more in the gut. Kemoblue jumped on s goblins shoulders before slamming it into the ground and punching another in the jaw.

Kemogreen and Silver clotheslined many goblins before elbowing another in the face. Kemopink punched a goblin then jumped over it and kicked another. A goblin hit kemopink in the side and she stumbled back. The goblin was then punched by kemogold before being kicked back.

" Need a hand? ",Kemogold asked while snapping a goblins neck. Kemopink moved kemogold out of the way before saying," I can handle this myself. " She then went back to fighting as did Kemogold.

The goat inhuman watched the fight then opened his jar and multicolored energy came out of Kemoyellow, Kemored, Kemosilver, Kemogreen, and Kemoblue. The five kemorangers fell to their knees with Kemosilver saying," What was I doing again? "

" I think we're fighting inhumans. ", Kemoyellow said to kemosilver.

" Meh, I don't care about inhumans. Or anything. ",Kemored said while sitting down.

" Uh guys? Get up. ",Kemopink said while looking at her friends. Kemopink went over to Kemoblue and tried to get her up but kemoblue looked at Kemopink and said," Clara, I don't care about fighting anymore I just wanna relax. "

" Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Team relax. ",Kemored said before laying on his back. The other four kemoranger did the same and Kemopink said," What in the? Come on guys get up. We need to, "

" Calm down Clara. Don't you ever just relax? ",Kemogreen asked. Kemopink looked at her friends and Kemosilver before looking at the goat inhuman and saying," What did you do to them? "

" I took away their emotions well only the ones that drive them to fight. I'm surprised that it didn't affect you or the gold one. ",said the goat inhuman. Kemopink looked behind her to see Kemogold standing there and he waved at her.

" Okay, uh hey inhuman guy. What's your name? ",Kemogold asked.

" I am Marshall of the magic clan. ",said the goat inhuman while bowing.

" Oh, you have a pretty normal name. ",Kemogold said.

" I know. All the other inhumans have evil names but I just wanted something simple so I chose Marshall. ",said Marshall.

" Smart move dude. ",Kemogold said. Kemopink smacked Kemogold in the back of the head before saying," What're you doing?! "

" Having a friendly conversation. ",Kemogold said while rubbing his helmet.

" With the inhuman who just hurt our friends! ",Kemopink shouted.

" Oh they weren't hurt. The thing I did was harmless. ",said Marshall.

" Shut up! ",Kemopink screamed while looking back at Marshall. Kemopink then turned back to Kemogold and said," Take this seriously, okay back?! "

" I would if Marshall attacked us and was here. ",Kemogold said. Kemopink was confused then turned around to see Marshall had left. Kemogold looked at the scene then said," Well this is a predicament. " Kemopink punched Kemogold in the face and the young kemoranger fell down.

At Clara's house, Daggon, Keith, Aidan, Jk, and Kat were laying down on any side of Clara's bedroom. Clara closed the door then went downstairs to see Andrew had fallen asleep on her couch. Clara went over to the boy and yanked on his ear making him wake up and say," Ow! Why? "

" Focus. We need to find a way to get our friends and Daggon out of that slump. ",Clara said.

" I already have one way. We go to Marshall and break the jar. ",Andrew said while standing. Clara looked up at the boy and said," Okay, how exactly are we gonna get the jar away from Marshall? "

" We hit him really hard. Okay plan figured out now let's have a pancake break. ",Andrew said while walking into Clara's kitchen. Clara followed the boy then said," Okay what is wrong with you? Do you have a mental disease that makes you like this? "

" Uh nope. I was born with no mental or physical deformities. I am allergic to nothing and I have an amazing immune system. ",Andrew said. Clara face palmed then said," Oh my god. How did you of all people become a kemoranger?! "

" I told you the story right? ",Andrew said sarcastically.

" I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to go find this inhuman while you do whatever it is you do! ",Clara said before she stormed out of her house. Andrew stared at the door then said," Hmm? I think I made her angry. Don't know how I did though. "

Clara was walking down a sidewalk with her arms crossed.

" How can anyone be so calm about every damn thing! It's just wrong! ",Clara said to herself.

" Maybe to you but to Andrew, it may be the right thing. ",Syreena said. Clara stopped and looked syreena, who turned into her true form.

" What do you mean syreena? ",Clara asked.

" I mean that everyone has different ways of thinking and dealing with things. You deal with things by studying and worrying while Andrew deals with things by being calm and whatever else he does. ",Syreena explained. Clara looked down and said," It's still weird. "

" You may be weird to some people. When I first met you I thought you were weird. ",Syreena said. Clara looked at her guardian then sighed," How'd you think I was weird? We both do the same stuff. "

" I didn't understand the concept of ' crushing ' on boy's but then I learned to accept your ways. ",Syreena said. Clara stopped and looked down at her feet while playing with her fingers.

" Maybe I was a bit harsh on him. ",Clara said under her breath.

Suddenly, Andrew fell down beside clara and said," Ow. The pain. " Clara helped Andrew up then asked," Are you okay? "

" Yeah. I think I figured out a way to beat Marshall. ",Andrew said while dusting himself off. Clara was surprised by this then nodded.

Suddenly, the two heard screaming and looked behind them to see Marshall walking with his jar open. Clara got in a ready stance then was surprised when Andrew screamed," Hey Marshall! "

" Yes? ",Marshall said while closing his jar. The goat inhuman walked over until he was infront of the two.

" I have a very good proposition for you. ",Andrew said with a smirk on his face.

" I'm listening. ",Marshall said.

" If you can beat me in a musical duel then you get my emotions and if I win I get your jar. ",Andrew said. Clara's jaw dropped then she said," What? "

" Ooh. I accept. ",said Marshall said with glee. He put his jar down then pulled out a banjo. Andrew smirked then revealed a gold painted electric guitar.

" Oh my god. ",Clara face palmed. Marshall then began to play his banjo making a green projection of a musket wielding farmer appear beside him. Andrew began to play his guitar and a gold projection of kemogold appeared beside him. The two projections then began to fire at one another; with their shots being deflected by the others.

Clara was watching this and was thoroughly confused before she said," What the hell am I looking at? "

She then heard heavy breathing coming from beside her and looked to the right to see a violet mechanical looking garuda standing there with it's hands on its knees.

" Did I miss it? ",the garuda said in a masculine voice, imagine a voice like Dan kuso's.

" Uh no but who're you? ",Clara asked. The gardua stood up straight then extended his hand, that looked like a birds foot, and said," I am Ferto, I came as soon as syreena sent for me. "

" You sent for him? ",Clara said while looking at Syreena. Syreena nodded then turned into Clara's kemochanger. Clara looked at Ferto then asked," Well since you're here. Can you help Andrew over there? " Ferto looked at Andrew and Marshall's musical duel and said," A musical duel! My favorite type of duel. I shall help him miss, I never got your name. "

" Clara. ",Clara said. Ferto nodded then jumped up and turned into a pair of drumsticks. The drumsticks landed in Clara's hands and in Ferto's voice said," Use me to help him. "

" I don't know how to play drums. ",Clara said to the drumsticks. Clara then looked over to see Andrew be graded by one of Marshall's shots. She then sighed and ran over before swinging on drumstick and making a violet soundwave hit marshall in the chest. Clara looked at the drumstick then gained a smirk before saying," I am going to have some fun with these. " She then began to swing the drumsticks making a violet projection of Ferto appear in front of her and charge at Marshall's projection.

" Ha ha! So you can have fun! ", Andrew said as he played his guitar along with Clara's beat. The kemogold projection continued to fire bullets at Marshall's projection while the ferto projection punched it in the face. The ferto projection punched marshalls twice before grabbing it's musket and throwing it away. The ferto projection then grabbed marshalls and held in place as it was shot.

Marshall himself went flying back and his projection disappeared. Andrew stopped playing as did Clara and their projections disappeared. Andrew then used his guitar and smashed Marshall's jar into pieces making all the emotions fly back to the people.

" Nice plan Andrew. How'd you get so good at guitar. ",Clara said.

" Oh I actually never learned how to play guitar. I just made up a guitar beat in my head and I played. ",Andrew said while throwing away his destroyed guitar. Clara chuckled then said," Look i'm sorry about earlier. "

" It's okay, I'm used to people being angry at me for the way I act. ",Andrew said with smile. Clara smiled then she and Andrew hugged each other. Marshall stood up then said," My jar! Sanick is gonna kill me. "

" Actually, we're gonna beat him to the punch. ",Clara said as she and Andrew stood side by side. " GET READY! " Andrew took out a card and put it into the top of his kemophone before taking it out and putting it over his head. " GO! " Clara pushed the top of her kemochanger up.

" Shinwa henshin! ",both teens said.

Clara had a black under suit on as pink water covered her torso, forearms and lower legs. The water then turned into pink armguards, boots, jacket and skirt. Syreena then came down and formed Clara's helmet.

" OH YEAH! KEMOGOLD! WOO HOO! "

Andrew had a black under suit on as golden lightning covered his forearms and lower legs. The lightning formed gold armguards and boots. He then grabbed some lightning and threw it over his shoulders, forming a sleeveless gold trench coat. Gold lightning then covered his face before turning into his helmet.

" The aquatic knight. Kemopink. ",said Kemopink as she posed with Syreena

" A electric knight. Kemogold. ",said Kemogold as he posed.

Kemogold then revealed his Phoenix punisher in sword mode and said," Shall we finish this clara? "

" Why yes we shall Andrew. ",Kemopink said before she put a card into her kemochanger, making the drumsticks glow with violet energy. Kemogold put a card into his Phoenix punisher making the blade be covered with gold lightning.

" FINISHING STRIKE! HERE IT COMES! THE FINISHING SLASH! "

Kemopink swung her drumstick in Marshall's direction making violet sound waves wrap around him. She then summoned a stream of violet water and fired it at him as Kemogold revealed his wing and floated above her. Kemogold slashed a golden shockwave, that was covered in lightning at the stream electrifying it. The stream of water hit marshall and the inhuman convulsed before exploding in a green fire ball.

Kemogold landed on his feet and Ferto changed back into his garuda form. Kemogold screamed then said," Who the heck is that?! "

" I am Ferto. Wait, there's a golden kemoranger? I didn't know that. ",Ferto said while looking at Kemogold.

" He's new as is the other one. ",Syreena said.

Suddenly, the group heard," Shinwa saisei. " and a huge version of Marshall appeared behind them.

" Well we're all screwed. I can't pilot kemojin by myself. ",Kemopink said.

" And I can't make king chimera without Daggon. ", Kemogold said. Just then the lion kemobeast attacked Marshall making the inhuman stumble. " Oh there he is. "

The other kemobeast showed up then Kemopink said," Well seems that we're all fighting. Let's go. "

" SUMMON SYREENA. HERE IT COMES! THE PHEONIX KEMOBEAST. "

" Shinwa gattai. ", said the kemobeast as kemojin and king chimera formed. " HE FINALLY ARRIVES BOWDOWN TO THE KING CHIMERA! "

" You two are gonna pay for that! ", Marshall said as he summoned four golems. Kemojin revealed his sword and slashed two golems. King chimera punched a golem before kicking another. Kemojin slashed a golem then was hit by Marshall. Marshall then took out his banjo and strummed it and four shots hit kemojin. Kemojin stumbled back then slashed three golems making them explode. King chimera charged at Marshall and punched him in the face. Marshall strummed his banjo furiously and several energy burst hit king chimera making the mech fall down.

" Whoa! ",Kemogold and Kemosilver said.

" Andrew! We gotta help them. ",Kemopink said. Kemojin was then hit by a golem and stumbled before kicking the golem.

" How can we do that when we have this golem to deal with? ",Kemoyellow said. Kemopink thought then stood up and said," I know a way. Hey ferto, need your help again! "

On the ground, ferto looked up and said," Okay, miss clara. One giant sized ferto coming up. " Ferto then jumped up and turned into a giant version of himself. Kemopink jumped out of Kemojin and landed on Ferto's shoulder before saying,"Go to king chimera. "

" Yes ma'am. ",Ferto said. Ferto pushed Marshall off of King chimera then Kemopink said," Hey Andrew, could Ferto combine with king chimera? "

" Uh, I don't know? ", Kemogold said.

" Me neither. Can't hurt to try. ",Kemosilver said.

Suddenly, Kemogold and Kemopink got new cards with Ferto on them. Kemogold put his card into his console while kemopink put hers into her kemochanger.

" WHOA, HEY! ATTACHMENT TIME BABY! ", sang Kemogold's phone. Kemopink appeared in a cockpit like the one she had when she was syreena. Ferto's arms folded up and into his torso and his legs straightened out as did his wings. Ferto looked up as well. King chimera's left arm detached and Ferto attached to him.

" WOOSH! WOOSH! ARCHER KING CHIMERA! "

" Whoa! This is so freaking cool! ", Kemogold and Kemosilver shouted.

" Can't say I don't think the same thing. ",Kemopink said. King chimera held it's left arm out towards Marshall and used it's other to draw back like a bow before firing an energy arrow at the goat inhuman. Marshall stumbled back then strummed his banjo making a barrage of energy burst go towards king chimera. King chimera charged it's bow before firing many energy arrows that hit the energy burst making them explode.

" IT'S TIME FOR A HISSATSU! "

King chimera got on one knee and and pointed his bow at the sky.

" Uh Andrew? Shouldn't we be pointing it Marshall? ",Kemopink asked.

" That's what you guys do. Me and Daggon do things differently. ",Kemogold said. King chimera then let go of the bow sending an energy arrow into the air. The arrow then exploded making a barrage of other arrows hit Marshall dead in the chest and Kemogold and Silver say," King Kaksarn Stream! " Marshall fell on his back and exploded.

The next day, Clara was on the bleachers with her notebook when Andrew came beside her and said," Hey Clara. What you doing? "

" Nothing just drawing. ",Clara said

" A fellow drawer? Let me see. ", Andrew said while trying to grab Clara's notebook. The girl snatched it out Andrew's way and he hit his head on a bleacher. He turned to her and began to laugh as did Clara. Andrew then took out a taco and said," Pocket taco? " Clara took the taco as Andrew took out another and the two bit into them before saying," Mmm. "


	10. Chapter 10

In the cave, Ginza was meditating when he felt someone appear behind him. He opened his eyes then said," What is it, Sanick? " Sanick chuckled then said," Still as vigilant as ever ginza. It's one of the few things I can say I like about you. "

" State your business Sanick. ",Ginza said while standing up.

" Okay, I would like to know if you'd join my cause. ",Sanick said. Ginza turned to Sanick and said," Nandato? "

" Join me. I mean with your strength and my brains we could overthrow xykor in a snap. ",Sanick said while nearing ginza. Ginza looked at Sanick before grabbing him by his neck and saying," I am Xykor's shadow. I serve only him and anyone who tries to overthrow him shall answer to me. " He then threw sanick down and walked out of the cave.

" Tis time for me to bring turmoil to the humans. For lord xykor. ",Ginza said as he walked.

{ insert opening theme with frontline by pillar. }

In the forest, the kemoranger were training. Kemoyellow slashed at tsume and kirin with his wolf shredders. Kemoblue cracked her at warren and muchi. Kemopink swung her new weapon, which have no name, at syreena. Kemogold and Kemored were training with their swords and both being equal but kemored beating kemogold.

Kemogreen shot his taurus railgun at Kemosilver before saying," Hey daggon. Can I ask you something. "

" Yeah dude. What might it be? ",Kemosilver said before he dodged the Taurus railguns shots.

" Do you ever get jealous of the other guardians? ",Kemogreen asked before he threw his railgun away and charged at Kemosilver. Kemosilver ducked a punch then asked," What do you mean? "

" I mean are you ever jealous of the others. I mean out of all of em you're the youngest and least mature, not to mention you're the least experienced. " Kemogreen threw several punches at Kemosilver who took them and felt nothing.

" No. They may be all those things but I have something they don't. Andrew and I can become a kemoranger plus I know about modern stuff. ",Kemosilver said before he grabbed a punch. He then flipped kemogreen onto his back and put his foot on the human's chest.

" Ya done got served Aidan. ",Kemosilver said while pointing at kemogreen. He then let kemogreen up just as the other kemorangers and kemobeast re grouped. They all turned back into their civilian form then Keith said," That was a good training session guys. Now we got about 14 minutes to get to school so let's go. "

The six teens then ran out of the forest with the main five guardians turning into kemochangers.

In a kitchen, ginza appeared from a blue lightning bolt. He looked around then walked up to a counter and picked up a knife. Ginza let his free hand hover above the knife and he began to say," Oota mugi jonto Dooza. " blue and yellow went into the knife. Ginza threw the knife and it turned into an inhuman with blades for hands, and many knife sticking out of it's body. It also had a permanent scowl on it's face.

" Go terrorize humans. ",Ginza said to the knife inhuman.

" For Xykor! ",The knife inhuman said before charging out of the kitchen. Ginza watched his creation then he ran out the kitchen turning into a blue blur with yellow lightning following it.

At the school, Andrew was getting stuff out of his locker when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and said," Yes? "

" Uh hi. I'm new here and I don't know where anything is. ", said the girl. This girl was hispanic, had light fuchsia choppy shoulder length hair and wore a black t shirt under a blue jean vest, a blue jean shorts, black ripped stockings, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

" You're pretty. I mean I can help you. Where do you want to go? ",Andrew stuttered. The girl chuckled then said," I'm trying to go to the chemistry room. "

" Oh i'm going there right now actually. "

" Cool. Let's go together then. "

" Yeah. "

The two teenagers then began to walk to their chemistry class side by side. Andrew then said," I'm Andrew Henderson by the way. "

" Fiona Delgado. Nice to meet you Andrew. ", said Fiona. The two then continues to walk towards their class.

Meanwhile, the kemorangers were currently running towards a stadium and saw the knife inhuman slashing at people. The five kemorangers stopped then Kemoblue said," What the hell? That's a new inhuman. "

" Yeah, aren't inhumans usually animal based? ",Kemopink asked.

" Yes. This one is new to us as well. ",syreena said.

" Oh no. ",said Kemosilver. The knife inhuman saw the kemorangers and charged at them. The kemorangers dodged a slash from the inhuman then revealed their weapons. Kemored slashed at the knife inhuman but it was blocked at he was slashed across his chest twice. Kemoyellow and pink tried to slash the knife inhuman but they were slashed twice before being pushed back. Kemoblue and green fired their weapons but the were all blocked and the knife inhuman fired yellow lightning bolts at the two hitting them in the chest. Kemosilver revealed his axe and slashed at the inhuman four times hitting it once. The knife inhuman slashed at kemosilver, who easily dodged it then punched the inhuman in the face twice.

Suddenly, Kemogold appeared and slashed the inhumans back. He then jumped over a slash and shot the inhuman three times. The inhuman stumbled forward and was slashed by kemosilver. The inhuman grunted then turned into a bolt of lightning and disappeared. The kemorangers turned back into civilians then Keith said," That inhuman was different from the others. Do you guys know whose it was? "

" I do not know. There were no inhumans like that when we fought xykor and his minions. ",Drax said from his kemochanger form.

" I do. They were ginza's. ",Daggon said with sorrow.

" How do you know that Daggon? ",Clara asked as the others looked at Daggon and Andrew.

" Because Ginza is the inhuman general of lightning and I can feel his presence as can Andrew. ",Daggon said while looking down. Andrew nodded then said," Yeah, when I first got my powers from Daggon; I felt an evil presence every time I used them. "

" That's right. Anyone who has the powers of lightning or electricity are connected to one another through the Kaminari senshi. ",Hidan said. The main five kemorangers looked at each other and became worried then Jk looked at Andrew and said," Wait a second, why were you late Andrew? "

" Huh? Oh I was helping out a new kid in school. Ah! I have to go back, see you guys later! Come on daggon. ",said Andrew before he revealed his wing and flew into the air as Daggon got on all fours and ran in the same direction as andrew. Aidan sighed then thought," Damn, even Andrew has better stuff than me. I need to get stronger somehow. "

Kat looked at her boyfriend then whispered," What's wrong Aidan? " Aidan looked down at Kat then smiled before saying," Nothing. Just thinking. " Kat hesitated then she nodded before grabbing Aidan's hand and dragging him along.

In the cave, Xykor saw the whole fight and chuckled before saying," Ginza's inhuman seems to be doing good. "

" Yes, I have never seen that inhuman before lord xykor. Do you know who it is? ",Sanick asked. Xykor looked at Sanick then said," It has no name. Ginza doesn't have inhumans like you and Flinx. "

" How? In the war he did. ",Sanick said.

" Before I was sealed away, Ginza killed all his inhumans because they were disgracing my name by being kind to humans. Out of that I was about to scold him but he strangely gained the ability to create inhumans from inanimate objects. ",Xykor explained. Sanick's eyes widened then he gritted his teeth in anger.

Meanwhile, Ginza was standing on top of an antenna with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He kept his eyes closed and heard many peoples conversations, among other things. Ginza opened his eyes when he heard what sounded like a grunt and rock sounds.

" I have found you, traitor. ",Ginza said before jumping off the antenna and turning into lightning.

Back to Aidan, he was walking down a sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Hidan turned himself on Aidan's wrist then said," Master, are you alright? "

" Yeah, hidan. Why're you asking? ",Aidan asked while looking down at his kemochanger.

" Well, usually you'd be with miss kat or any of the others, but lately you have been rather reserved. It is most odd. ",Hidan said.

" Hidan, I've just been thinking about how I could get stronger. I mean Jk, Kat, Clara have new weapons and kemobeast and Andrew, Daggon and Keith are complete badasses on there own. While I'm still just the same as when I started. ",Aidan said with sorrow in his voice.

" I can see why you'd feel like that, but master remember that it's you who has done so much more without a special weapon. ",Hidan said. Aidan stopped walking and lifted his arm so he could looked down at hidan.

" You were able to resist bufonidae's poison, you defeated Nomed on your own, you came with a plan that saved jk and Clara from zina, and out of everyone you were able to take three attacks from zasdee and still continued to fight. ",Hidan said. Aidan thought about it then said," Yeah, I did do all those things. "

" So Master, no Aidan. You do not need a new weapon to be strong. All you need is the will to continue on. ",Hidan said. Aidan smiled then said," Man Hidan, why must you lecture me like a dad? "

" That is what guardians do. ",Hidan said. Aidan chuckled then was swept off his feet by a lightning bolt.

Aidan fell on his back in the forest and he looked in front of him to see the knife inhuman standing there. Aidan gritted his teeth before saying," Shinwa henshin. " and standing up.

Kemogreen took out his Taurus rail cannon and readied it before shooting at the knife inhuman. The knife inhuman sped out of the way of the bullets then ran towards kemogreen and slashed his chest twice. Kemogreen blocked a slash then pushed the inhuman back before shooting it's chest repeatedly. Kemogreen was then stabbed in the chest and flew back. Kemogreen grunted then jumped to his feet before charging at the inhuman. He punched it's face four before kneeing it in the stomach.

The inhuman slashed kemogreens chest four times and he went flying into a tree. The inhuman was then shot by kemoblue as she and the other kemorangers appeared next to kemogreen.

" Hey Aidan. Sorry for being late. ",Kemored said. The knife inhuman let out a roar and shot many lightning bolts at the kemorangers making only kemored,blue, yellow, and pink fall down. Kemosilver revealed his axe and was about to charge when Kemogreen took the axe and said," Need this. "

" Hey! That's my axe! ",Kemosilver whined like a child. Kemogreen blocked a slash from the inhuman then slashed it three times before kicking it back. He then slashed the inhuman with so much strength that it's hand knife were cut in half.

" Whoa. ",said the other kemorangers and kemobeast.

Kemogreen put a card into the axe making it sing," HERE IT COMES THE FINSIHING SLASH. " Kemogreen held the axe above his head as green energy engulfed the blade. He then brought it down slashing the inhuman in half while screaming," Taurus forest break! " the inhuman exploded in a blue ball of fire. Kemogreen stood up straight then said," That felt way better than it should have. Woo, I feel like a badass. " he then turned around to his team, who were stunned by the events that just happened, and asked," What're you guys looking at? "

" You just killed that inhuman in a snap. ",Kemoblue said.

" And you took my axe. ",Kemosilver said. Kemogreen nodded then gave kemosilver his axe back. Suddenly, bolts of lightning crashed into the ground around the kemorangers and they all looked behind them at the origin. Ginza was walking towards the kemorangers with his hair flowing.

" Who's that? ",asked Kemopink.

" Ginza. ",Drax said. Ginza stopped in front of the kemorangers then said," You're all the new kemorangers. Lord xykor does not want you all to be alive so I shall carry out his wishes. "

" Ha, good luck with that big boy blue. ",Kemoyellow said. Kemogold looked at Kemoyellow and said," Really? I can come up with a better banter than that and I'm younger than you. "

" You must not know who you are dealing with. I am Ginza, leader of the lightning clan and lord xykor's shadow. ",Ginza said before charging at the group. Ginza appeared in front of kemoyellow and punched him in the chest before roundhouse kicking kemoblue. He then dodged many slashes from both kemopink and red before he punched them away. Kemogreen punched at ginza many times all of which were dodged then he was backhanded into a tree.

The five kemorangers got to there feet before attacking ginza at once. Ginza dodged all of their attacks then kicked them all in the stomach.

" HERE IT COMES THE FINISHING RUSH! "

Kemogols and silver charged at Ginza before performing their rush attacks. Ginza dodged and blocked all of their hits before pushing them both back. He then had blue and yellow lightning on his fist before punching the two metal themed kemorangers at a pace faster than their rushes. He was also said," Kaminari Danmaku! " Kemogold and silver flew back and landed on top of one another.

Ginza stood up straight then looked at all of them before saying," You all have potential to be great fighters. Mainly Kemored and Kemogold. Shame that you must die. " Ginza lifted his hand into the air and had multiple bolts of lightning circle it. He was about to bring it down when he heard," Ginza. That's enough. Leave them be. "

" Yes lord xykor. You were all spared today, be grateful. ",Ginza said before beginning to walk away from the kemorangers. He stopped then said," Oh and chimera. If you're wondering why your friend never showed up it 's because I have captured him so he can be cleansed of his impurity. "

" No, not Quawl. ",Kemosilver said. Ginza smirked before bolting away from the shinwa sentai. Kemored turned over and looked at the way ginza left before saying," He was strong. If that's what the generals are like, what is xykor's power? "

In the cave, two goblins dragged an injured golem, that was mainly black with gold accents and red eyes, in front of xykors throne. The golem looked at xykor then said," Hey there xykor. "

" Don't speak to me traitor. You shall now be cleansed. ",Xykor said. Sanick walked into the golem's view then pointed his staff at the golem before chanting," Maguru ratu gorga donza muki vata inkov maja raiga. " The golem was covered in green energy and screamed in pain.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Jk and Aidan were walking in the hallway when they saw Andrew talking to Fiona. They stopped in their tracks and looked at one another before Jk said," Is Andrew talking to a girl that isn't kat or Clara? "

" Yes it is. Why do you want to know? ",Aidan asked.

" Because Andrew may be all energetic around us but when he is in school, he's all shy especially around girls. "

" You just have to get into everyone's personal life, don't you jk? "

" Yes. " The two friends walked towards Andrew. Andrew waved to Fiona as she left then turned and jumped at the sight of Jk and Aidan. He grabbed his chest then said," Don't scare me like that guys! "

" Sorry Andrew. We have a question for you though dude. Who was that? ",Jk said. Andrew's eyes widened then he said," Who was who? "

" You know that girl. The one you were conversing with. The cute one. ",Jk said while crossing his arms over his chest. Andrew nodded then said," That was a friend of mine, who you guys don't know. And in Jk's case, can never know. "

" Hey why can't I know her? ",Jk asked. Aidan put his hand on Jk's mouth then said," Okay, Andrew we get it. We won't ask or tell anyone about her. Now, let's all get to class. " Andrew nodded to that then darted away from the two. Aidan got his hand off Jk's mouth then said," Why'd you lick my hand? "

" Only way I could think of to get it off. ",Jk said. Aidan wiped his hand on his pants then he and Jk entered their class.

{ intro with frontline by pillar. }

On a hill top, Daggon was sitting there looking out at the sky before he said," Quawl. Where are you buddy? " Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling behind him and he jumped up. He turned around to see Tsume standing there. " Oh it's just you tsume. "

" Quiet. Daggon, you know why I am here right? ",Tsume said sternly. Daggon nodded then held his head down before saying," I know I made a mistake when I made Quawl a part of our team but he helped us out. "

" Yes, he did and he is a valued member but if it came down to it. Would you be able to kill your friend? "

" What? Why do you say that? "

" He has been tracked down by Ginza and taken to Xykor. No doubt they have turned him evil again. Just think about it my comrade. ",Tsume said before turning on his heel and walking away from the chimera. Daggon thought about it and sighed.

* * *

Back to the kemorangers, all of them were in there gym class together. Aidan, Kat, and Jk were running laps. Clara and Andrew were hanging out on the bleachers. Andrew looked towards Keith to see the red kemoranger lifting weights all by himself. Andrew furrowed his eyebrows then asked," Do you guys ever know Keith? "

" Yeah, I mean we're all friends with him. ",Clara answered.

" No I mean do you guys know him. As in do you know anything about him? "

" Well...no actually. He's never really told us about his past or how he became such a good fighter. ",

" Don't you think that's a bit weird. I mean we put our trust in him but he hasn't told us anything about himself. "

Clara looked over at Keith and said," That is true but why do you want to know? "

" I just don't find it right to be friends with a guy I know nothing about. ",Andrew said. Clara nodded then felt a pulse of energy go up her arm from syreena. Andrew was about to say something then he heard," Hey Andrew. " and he looked over his shoulder to see Fiona waving at him. He gasped then said," I gotta go. " before he ran down the bleachers and went to Fiona. Fiona was pulled by the tall boy and they stopped out in the hallway.

" Hey Fiona. ",Andrew said.

" Hey Andrew, who was that girl? ",Fiona asked while gesturing to the gym door. Andrew awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. " That was a friend of mine. "

" Really? I should go meet her. " Fiona tried to walk into the gym but Andrew pulled her back.

" No. No you can't meet her or any of my other friends. "

" Why? " Andrew raked his hand through his hair. " Because whenever cute girls meet my friends they inturn become a friend and I want you as more than a friend. " Fiona chuckled and smiled before putting her hands on either side of Andrew's face and pulling him into a kiss. Andrew put his hands on the girl's waist then as they pulled away he said," What was that for? "

" I wanted you to be more than a friend too and I was too shy to tell you. ", Fiona said while twirling a strand of her hair and giving a dazed smile. Andrew was going to reply but her shut his mouth then said," Ah to hell with it. I have wanted to kiss you for the many weeks we've known one another and I am not going to squander this opportunity. "

" Then shut up and kiss me. ", said Fiona. The two teens then began to make out with fiona standing on her tiptoes and putting her arms around his neck. Once the two pulled away, they hugged one another with Andrew's eyes flashing violet for a brief moment. The two teens then began to walk down the hallway holding hands.

" Wait shouldn't we be going to gym? ",Andrew asked.

" Yeah but today we're gonna skip and hang, I mean go on a date. ",Fiona said with a smile.

" Oh, but I've never skipped school before. "

" There's a first for everything my lanky boyfriend. "

" Well then let's do this my spunky girlfriend. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginza was on a roof looking out at the city and said," These humans are so weak. I am ashamed that I must hide myself from them. " Ginza pulled out a small hammer before placing his hand on it. " Oota mugi jonto Dooza. " he then threw the hammer behind him and it turned into a hammer inhuman with it's right hand being a hammer while the other was normal. It also had four eyes.

" Go out and destroy. When the kemorangers show up, let them win. ", Ginza said. The hammer inhuman nodded then jumped down from the roof landing on a car. The inhuman roared then began to rampage in the nearby area.

The kemorangers ran towards the inhuman, already transformed. Kemoyellow turned his basilfang into it's bladed whip form and wrapped it around the hammer inhumans wrist. The inhuman looked at Kemoyellow before pulling him towards itself. It then smashed it's hammer into Kemoyellow's chest sending him back.

" j.k! ",Kemogreen said. He and Kemoblue pulled out their weapons and shot the inhuman many times, all of them hitting. Kemopink and Yellow slashed the hammer inhuman down the chest twice before backing away. Kemosilver slashed the inhuman thrice before grabbing it and throwing it toward Kemored and Kemogold. The two readied there weapons but Kemogold said," Something's off. " Kemored and Gold stabbed the inhuman in the chest and it exploded.

" Yeah, that was easy. ", Kemoyellow said.

" Yeah, a bit too easy. ",Kemored said. The other kemorangers looked at each other then Kemogold ran infront of Kemored while shouting," Look out. " he was then hit by a energy projection, that was black in color,and he fell on his knees. The other kemorangers turned to the origin of the energy projection to see Quawl walking up to them with Ginza at his side.

" Ginza. Get ready guys. ",Kemored said as he readied his ryublazer and helped Kemogold up. Ginza pointed at the kemorangers and Quawl charged at them. Kemored was punched in the chest and he flew back. Quawl attacked the others. Kemoyellow was punched four times then tried to slash quawl but it was blocked and he was thrown into a car. Kemogreen, blue, and pink charged at the golem. Quawl dodged their attacks before slamming his fist into their abdomens. He then sent energy fist into them making the three kemorangers fly into a wall.

" Quawl, yamete! ",Kemosilver said as he held quawl back. Quawl broke out of the Silver kemorangers grip then slammed him with fist. Kemosilver stumbled back then dodged a punch. He dodged several before blocking a punch and saying," It's me buddy, Daggon. Come on man, remember! " Quawl roared then pushed Kemosilver back before unleashing a blast of energy at him sending, kemosilver into a wall.

" Daggon. ", Kemogold said as he struggled to get up. Ginza walked over to Kemogold and lifted him by the collar so they were facing each other. Kemogold tried to punch ginza but he was too weak and he failed miserably.

" That attack must've drained you of all your energy. Good. ",Ginza said in his usual calm voice. He then slung Kemogold over his shoulder as the young kemoranger fell unconscious. Kemored saw this then charged at Ginza. Kemored slashed at Ginza and it was blocked by Ginza's sword. Ginza pushed Kemored off of him then slashed him across the chest. Kemored fell on his back then looked up at Ginza.

" Yowai. I am taking this boy with me. He has the potential to become a great opponent, unlike you. ",Ginza said before snapped his fingers. Quawl walked over to Ginza then the two disappeared in a blue lightning bolt. Kemosilver reverted into Daggon and fell on his front while saying," Andrew. " he then fell unconscious as well.

In the cave, Ginza entered and Sanick said," Ginza? Why did you bring him here?! " Ginza bruhed past Sanick then said," Lord Xykor. I would to conduct a ceremony on this Kemoranger. "

" Why is that, Ginza? ",Xykor asked fairly intrigued.

" He has the potential to be a worthy adversary and i would like to make him an inhuman and my pupil. ",Ginza said.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

In the cave, Kemogold was laying on a stone table with Xykor, Flinx, Sanick, and Ginza standing around him. Xykor put his hand on the boy's chest then said," I knew this one was interesting but not for this many reasons. "

" Yes, not only does he have the potential to become an inhuman but he even got Ginza to want to fight him. ",Sanick said with a smug look. Ginza scowled at Sanick then looked at Xykor and said," Lord Xykor, I thank you for this. "

" You're welcome Ginza but I must ask; why do you want to fight this kemoranger? ",Xykor said. Ginza looked at Kemogold then said," Out of all of them, he's the only one who has matched my speed. "

**FLASHBACK**

" _**HERE IT COMES! THE FINISHING RUSH! "**_

_**Ginza dodged all of Kemosilver's punches but was hit by four of Kemogold's kicks. Ginza looked at the golden kemoranger before pushing them off him. **_

**PRESENT **

" Xykor, you aren't seriously going to proceed with this? You yourself forbade the interaction between inhuman and kemorangers. ",Sanick said. Xykor looked at the magic inhuman general then said," I know but you should also know that i said in the case of stealth or an honorable death. Inhumans may be excused from this rule. "

" But...but. ",Sanick stuttered.

" Do you wish to continue questioning my decree or do as i tell you. ",Xykor said while having his eyes flash red. Sanick looked towards the ground then tsked before revealing his staff. Ginza took out his sword and Flinx took out a rapier. All three generals held their weapons above Kemogold and had their respective colored energies coming off the weapons. Xykor placed his hand above the weapons then chanted," Guru va, Maru se, Aka chi, Mogoro dakashii. "

As the inhuman king chanted, the energy from the weapons and black energy from xykor began to pour into Kemogold. Kemogold began to scream in pain as his suit pulsed before reverting him into Andrew. Andrew cracked the stone table then his eyes shot open to reveal that they were no longer brown but instead pitch black before they changed to be green.

{ intro sequence with frontline by pillar }

In aidan's apartment, daggon was asleep on the couch with bandages around his arm, torso, and head. He stirred in his sleep then Clara put a wet cloth on his head. Keith looked at the chimera then said," Damn. Can't believe this happened. "

" What, the fact that we got our asses kicked or the fact of daggon was almost killed by his friend. ",Jk said sarcastically. Keith looked at jk then said," Both. You forgot to mention that one of us was kidnapped by Ginza. "

" Oh well excuse me for forgetting your mistake. ",JK said while standing up. Kat stood in between keith and jk before saying," Both of you stop. We don't need to be fighting each other right now. "

" Kat's right. We need to be thinking of ways to get Andrew back and free daggon's friend. ",Aidan said. Keith sighed then said," Right. so any ideas? "

" Well, in order to save Andrew, we'd need to know where he is. ",Drax said while turning into his dragon form. Kat sighed then said," Well, that makes it way easier. "

" Oi, no need to be sarcastic. ",Drax said. Kat and the others chuckled then Daggon said," I can't sense him. I can't sense my best friend. "

" Sense? What do you mean sense? ",Clara asked.

" Oh that's right, we never told you all. When us guardians bond with humans we gain a psychic link to you guys. When Daggon first got here with Andrew we noticed they had a stronger link than any of us, that allows them to sense each others presence no matter where they are. ",Kirin explained. Jk shivered then said," Weird, I couldn't deal with Kirin knowing where ever I was. "

" Why not? ",Kirin asked.

" I even keep secrets from you. ",Jk said with a scowl.

" He goes to a book club that's filled with a bunch women in their sixties on Saturday's. ",Aidan bluntly said. Jk was going to say something but let his head fall. Everyone chuckled then Keith said," Okay, well. Let's first deal with Ginza and Quawl then figure out where Andrew is. " The other kemorangers nodded then they all left the apartment with Daggon falling unconscious.

* * *

Back in the cave, Flinx was looking down at an unconscious Andrew then said," Kemogold, you're certainly are interesting. To be so young yet such a capable fighter is remarkable. "

" Strange isn't it. ",Flinx heard. She pulled out her dagger and turned around to see Sanick in the doorway. Flinx put down her weapon then asked," It's just you, the snake of our race. "

" Oh please no compliments. I am only here to see if the kemoranger is stable, unlike you. Tell me how is it being a human? ",Sanick said while walking towards Flinx. Flinx was surprised then asked," How? "

" I am perceptive young one. ",Sanick said with a smug look on his face.

" It's repulsive. That's all I will say. ",Flinx said.

" Oh really? Could've fooled me, I mean with how you seem to enjoy eating, playing video games, and I forgot the name. Oh right, falling in love. ",Sanick said. Flinx looked at Sanick, to which he said," Don't worry your secret is safe with me, under one condition. You help Kemogold get stronger and get in touch with his newly acquired inhuman side. "

Flinx looked down at the unconscious Andrew and put her hand on his before saying," I agree to your terms. " Sanick chuckled then walked out of the room.

Unbeknownst to the two other generals, Ginza was behind a wall and heard their conversation. He scoffed then said," Blackmail, a coward's technique. But, If Flinx can help Kemogold become my greatest opponent then I accept her intrusion. "

Ginza then walked out of the cave with Quawl following him.

* * *

Back to Daggon, he awoke in Aidan's apartment to see tsume sitting near him with muchi and ferto. He sat up then said," Where are the others? "

" They went to find Ginza and Quawl. They believe if they defeat them, we'll find Andrew. ",Tsume explained. Daggon nodded then tried to sit up but cringed at the pain in his chest. Muchi looked at Daggon then said," Where do you think your going? "

" To help my friends. Quawl and Andrew need me. ",Daggon said as he slowly got to his feet. He fell on one knee and growled in pain.

" Well you aren't gonna be much help in your condition. Just rest and let the others do their job. ", Ferto said. Daggon looked at the garuda then said," I can't do that. I owe Andrew too much and Quawl depended on me to never let him become apart of Xykor's army again. I must be the one to save them. "

Tsume looked at Daggon then said," You're determined to save them aren't you young one? "

" Without a shadow of a doubt. ",Daggon said while standing. Tsume stood up and put his hand on Daggon's shoulder before saying," Would you even kill Quawl to save him? "

" Yes, if it was his wish. ",Daggon said. Tsume smirked then said," Then get out of here and go help your friends. "

Daggon nodded then ran on all fours out the door. Ferto looked at Tsume and asked," Why'd you let him go? He could die with his injuries. "

" Quiet bird. We wouldn't have been able to keep him in here for long anyhow. Beside he won't die. ",Tsume said while sitting on a chair.

" How do you know? ",Muchi asked. Tsume looked at Muchi then said," Because when you're an old dog like me, you know that when someone is determined. They won't allow themselves to die. "

* * *

Meanwhile, the kemorangers were currently fighting many goblins. Quawl charged into the battle field and slammed his fist into Kemoblue and Kemogreen. Kemogreen tried to block another punch but he was punched into a wall. Quawl then tackled Kemoblue through a table before being stabbed by Kemoyellow. Quawl growled then pushed the yellow kemoranger off him before smashing his fist in his chest. Kemoyellow flew back into a car. Kemopink slashed at Quawl but her attacks were easily blocked then she was slammed into the ground. Quawl was about to smash his fist into Kemopink but Kemored blocked it. Quawl pushed Kemored back then threw a punch at him, which was dodged.

Kemored dodged a few more punches then flipped over a car. Quawl punched the car so hard it flew towards Kemored who was hit by it. Kemored fell down then looked up to see Ginza standing in front of him. The lightning inhuman glared down at Kemored then said," Yowai. "

" Anata wa tsuyo-sa o handan suru ni wa dōsureba yoidesu? ",Kemored sternly said.

" I can judge because I have lived a millennium and have fought many strong opponents. ",Ginza said. He then looked at Quawl as he beat the other kemorangers. " None of you kemorangers are strong enough to combat me or Lord Xykor, except for Kemogold. "

Kemored got to his feet then was immediately punched down. Ginza put his foot on Kemored's chest and glared at him.

" What's so special about him? What have you done to him? ",Kemored said weakly.

" You all shall know in due time. That is if you all survive. ",Ginza said.

Back to Quawl, he punched Kemopink into a wall then roared. Quawl looked at the girl then was surprised when he was pushed out of the way. He stumbled then looked to the left to see Daggon standing there.

" Quawl, I don't wanna fight you, but if will in order to save you. ",Daggon said as he took out his kemophone. He pressed the transformation app then took out a card and put it into the top of the phone.

" **GET READY! " **

" Shinwa Henshin! ",Daggon shouted as he took the card out of the phone and held the phone above his head.

" **OH YEAH! KEMOSILVER! WOO HOO! " **

Kemosilver clinched his fist then he ran at Quawl. Quawl charged at Kemosilver and the two threw punches at one another. Their fist collided and it sent a shock wave that cracked the concrete under them and shattered the glass around them. Kemosilver then blocked a punch from Quawl before ducking another. He then punched Quawl in the face twice before kicking him in the chest.

Quawl stumbled back then roared before slamming his fist in the ground. Kemosilver dodged the two spires of concrete that came at him then summoned his Lion destroyer.

" **HERE IT COMES! THE LION DESTROYER! " **

Kemosilver blocked a punch from Quawl then slashed him down the chest. He then ducked a punch and slash Quawl's back before shooting him in the same place. Quawl stumbled forward then turned to Kemosilver fired a huge energy blast at him. Kemosilver stumbled back then began to slowly walk through the blast while saying," Think tall, think strong, think Brick Wall! "

Kemosilver then punched Quawl in the face while shouting," Wake your stone ass up! Quawl! "

Quawl went flying backwards with a green energy coming off him. He then crashed into a hotdog stand and laid there.

Ginza looked at Kemosilver then said," Anata ni mo kemogold tsuyoku suru koto ga dekimasu. "

Kemosilver then turned to Ginza then said," Now you are gonna tell me where Andrew is? "

" I will not do anything that I do not want to do. I will however tell you that he is safe and unharmed. ",Ginza said in his usual calm deep voice. Ginza then pulled out a hammer before saying," Goro jito matkrè hanva jatte buto. "

Ginza then threw the hammer in the air and it turned into a giant version of the hammer inhuman. He then sped away from the kemorangers.

" Daggon, go check on Quawl. We'll handle that. ",Kemored said. Kemosilver nodded then ran towards Quawl. The other kemorangers took out cards and put them into their keno changers before pushing up the heads.

" **SUMMON DRAX, WARREN, KIRIN, HIDAN, SYREENA! " **

" Kanzen, Kemojin! ",said the main five kemorangers as Kemojin was formed.

The hammer inhuman ran at Kemojin and bashed it with his hammers. Kemojin punched the inhuman then slashed it with it's sword.

* * *

" Quawl! ",Kemosilver shouted as he ran towards Quawl. Quawl shook his head then say up and said," Oh my head, what happened? "

" That doesn't matter buddy. Right now you and I have to help the others. ",Kemosilver said as he helped Quawl up. Quawl looked at Kemosilver then said," Daggon? Is that you? "

" That's right. Now come on. ",Kemosilver said.

" Okay buddy. Enlarge, Golem kemobeast! ",Quawl shouted as he enlarged to the size of Kemojin and the hammer inhuman. Quawl punched the hammer inhuman then Kemosilver, who was on Quawl's shoulder, said," Hey Aidan, gonna have to take your place. " He then placed a card into his kemophone.

Suddenly, Hidan detached from Kemojin and fell on the ground.

Quawl stood straight then his torso collapsed into his legs, while his huge fist folded down and attached to the sides of each leg. Quawl then attached to the rest of Kemojin.

* * *

Inside Kemojin, Kemosilver appeared in Kemogreens console then said," Oh, this is what it looks like in here. I like King Chimeras better. Now for the name. "

* * *

Kemojin kicked the air making black energy flow outwards. It then lifted it's left leg and raised it's arms before Kemosilver shouted," Kanzen! Golem Kemojin! "

_{ Authors note: just think of Sanji from one piece devil jinbei pose for Golem Kemojin. }_

Kemojin dodged a hammer then kicked the hammer inhuman in the gut before kicking it in the face. Kemojin then did a split before jumping up and kicking the hammer inhuman in the chin. The hammer inhuman stumbled back then roared.

* * *

" Time for the finisher. Uh, how do I do that with this one? ",Kemosilver said while looking at the other kemorangers.

" Put the finisher card in the console. ",Kemoblue said.

Kemosilver nodded then did as he was told.

* * *

" **FINSIHING STRIKE! " **

Kemojin got back into it's starting pose, but raised the right leg instead of the left, while black energy gathered around it's right leg. The hammer inhuman ran at Kemojin and raised it's hammers to smash Kemojin. Kemojin then began to kick the hammer inhuman at a fast pace while Kemosilver shouted," Kemojin, Golem Energy Blitz! "

Kemojin then ended the barrage of kicks by roundhouse kicking the hammer inhuman so hard it exploded. Kemojin relaxed while simulating dusting off it's boots.

* * *

On a cliff, Quawl and Daggon were talking to each other. Quawl nodded then said," So after you met this Andrew guy, he made these phones that can turn you and him into Kemorangers? That's so cool! "

" I know right but I need to find Andrew. Ginza took him. ",Daggon said with a bit of sorrow. Quawl nodded then said," I wish I could help but after they turned me back evil they erased my memories. So if I did go back good, you guys wouldn't know where they are. "

" It's okay buddy. I'll find him soon but in the mean time, have you ever tried pizza? ",Daggon asked with a smile.

" What's a pizza? ",Quawl asked.

" Why it is Ambrosia my friend. We must go acquire some right now. Iku ze! ",Daggon said while standing and running on all fours. Quawl got up and followed being fairly slower than Daggon.

* * *

In the cave, Flinx sat at Andrew's side just staring at him along with Ginza. The two were then surprised when Andrew's eyes shot open and he jumped up on the stone table. Ginza looked at Andrew and Flinx looked before saying," What's happening? "

" His inhuman side has awoken but it's not taking over him. Just giving him the power. ",Ginza explained. Flinx looked at Andrew with worried eyes. Andrew's eyes flashed green then he sprouted his Phoenix wing but there were two now, the right one being gold while the left one was black, and feathers of the two colors rained down in the room.

" Kyomibukai ",Ginza said with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

In the cave, Xykor was on his throne watching as Ginza punched at Andrew. Andrew blocked the punch then kicked Ginza in the side. Ginza grabbed the boy's leg then threw him into the air. Andrew revealed his wings then darted towards Ginza, who ducked and punched the boy in the chest. Ginza stood up straight then said," Yameru. "

Andrew stood up straight and stood in place.

Xykor came off his throne then said," I'm impressed Ginza. Seems that you've been training the boy well. There is a concern I have though. Once you release him into the human world, will he remember the location of our base? "

" No my lord. The inhuman half shall become apart of him and cease to have a consciousness. He will not remember anything from his time here, save for what I have taught him. ",Ginza explained. Xykor walked over to Andrew then said," Hmm? How will he know he is an inhuman. "

" He'll start to notice changes in his normal mannerism. His senses shall be heightened, and he shall gain the same mark I have. ",Ginza said. Flinx, who was standing in the throne room, looked at Ginza then questioned," Mark? What mark? "

Ginza turned to Flinx then took his holster off. His chest then gained a yellow slash from his left shoulder to his right hip the looked like a lightning bolt.

Xykor turned to Ginza then said," Great as usual. Even I await for your battle with Kemogold. Now go wreak havoc on the humans. "

" As you wish my lord. ",Ginza said while bowing. He then went over to Andrew and took a pen from the boys pocket before running out the cave as a blue and yellow streak.

* * *

Intro with Frontline by pillar.

* * *

Aidan and Kat were currently shopping for a dress for Kat. Kat tried on a dress then asked," Does this look good? "

" Yeah. It looks good on you Kat. ",Aidan said. Kat looked at her boyfriend then said," You're still thinking about Andrew aren't you? "

" Yeah, I mean him and Daggon. He's been gone for so long and we don't know what the inhumans could've done to him. It just worries me. ",Aidan said with a sigh. Kat smiled then sat down next to him and said," I'm worried about him too, we all are. We're gonna find Andrew soon. "

Kat smiled then went back and changed into her normal clothes then the two heard screaming from outside. Aidan looked at his girlfriend and nodded before both ran out of the store and to the parking lot.

* * *

In the parking lot, A pen inhuman went around writing the kanji for explosion on cars and stab on people. Aidan and Kat came outside and we're met by the inhuman. They both pushed the top of their changers heads up then said," Shinwa Henshin. "

Kemogreen and Kemoblue charged at the pen inhuman. Kemogreen punched the inhuman twice then was hit in the stomach. Kemoblue kicked the pen inhuman then dodged a few attacks before getting tossed into a car. The pen inhuman began drawing a symbol on Kemoblue, but Kemogreen grabbed the inhuman while saying," No. "

The two fell down and a flash of light could be seen. The pen inhuman got up and grunted before turning into lightning and disappearing. Kemoblue changed into Kat then ran over while shouting," Aidan! You okay. "

Kat looked around and could find Aidan and she said," Aidan. "

" Please stop saying my name. My head hurts. ",said a feminine voice. Kat turned around and saw a Caucasian woman with shoulder length brown hair, and C-cup breast was leaning against a car. Kat raised an eyebrow and said," Excuse me, do you know where my boyfriend is? "

"I'm right here Kat. I'm in front of you. ",the woman said. Kat examined the woman to see that was she was wearing the same clothes Aidan was except they were bigger than her, so big that one of her shoulders was seen because of the shirt and jacket slipping off. Kat raised an eyebrow then screamed before saying," Aidan! You're a girl! "

" What are you saying? ",The woman questioned. She then looked herself over and felt on her body before shouting," Ah! I am a girl! How and why am I girl?! "

The woman began to cry and covered her eyes with her hands. Kat hugged the woman then said,"Hey don't worry babe. This is gonna be fixed, all we have to do is tell the others. "

Aidan looked at Kat then said," What! I don't wanna tell the others about this. Do you know how much Jk is gonna hit on me? "

" Hey it's better than being a girl forever. Now let's go. ",Kat said while grabbing Aidan's hand. Kat dragged Aidan along, as now Aidan wasn't as heavy as when she was a guy.

* * *

Sanick was on top of a roof and saw the whole thing. He was laughing then said," Oh this is hilarious. Kemogreen is a female now, this can't get any better. Wait a minute, if this happened then maybe I can use this pen inhuman to perform a task for me. "

Sanick then disappeared.

* * *

At Aidan's apartment, Keith, Drax, Jk, Kirin, Clara, Warren, Hidan, and Kat were all standing in front of the now female Aidan who was sitting on the couch.

"What happened? ",Keith asked.

" We were fighting a pen inhuman then Aidan got turned into a girl. ",Kat explained.

" A hot girl. ",Jk said. Aidan, Kat, and Hidan scowled at the boy then Jk covered his mouth. Clara moved back her hair then said," So how exactly do we turn Ashley back Aidan? "

" Probably by destroying the inhuman. ",Warren said.

" Clara. Why did you call me Ashley! ",Ashley asked.

" well I can't call you Aidan when you're a girl now can I? ",Clara said. Ashley was about to retort but shut her mouth and grunted. Keith sighed then said," Okay so everyone go out and find the inhuman. Kat you go with Ashley, Jk go with Clara. "

Everyone nodded then Ashley asked," Hey anyone got some clothes that fit me? " as her jacket and shirt fell off her shoulder. Kat and Clara looked at one another then said," We may. "

* * *

In the cave, Andrew was standing alone with his eyes closed. Sanick appeared in the doorway and had a wicked smile on his face then walked up to the boy with the pen inhuman. Sanick looked at the inhuman then said," Write the kanji for submit on him. "

The pen inhuman looked at Sanick then shook his head disagreeing. Sanick gritted his teeth then revealed his staff and angrily said," Do as you're told beast. "

" Baka ga. ",Ginza said as he appeared beside Andrew. Ginza then turned to Sanick and said," You think that I would give my inhumans the ability to betray me? "

" Ginza?! What are you doing here? ",Sanick said trying to fake disbelief. Ginza sighed then snapped his fingers and Andrew opened his eyes before firing gold outlined black lightning bolts at Sanick.

Sanick was hit in the chest by these lightning bolts and stumbled back before having to block a kick from the boy. Andrew attacked Sanick so fast that the magic inhuman general flew into a wall. Andrew stood in place then stumbled a bit before saying," W-what? " Ginza smirked then walked over to Andrew and punched him in the gut, making the boy passout. Ginza put Andrew over his shoulder then looked at Sanick and said," Be glad it wasn't me who fought you Sanick. Next time, I won't be so merciful. " Ginza then left the room with the pen inhuman following him.

Sanick stood up then said," Dammit. "

* * *

In the city, Kat was walking down the street with Ashley, who continuously adjusted her clothes. Ashley now wore a green crop top, a black skirt, and black converse. Kat looked at Ashley, who in turn asked," Doesn't this shirt go any lower? "

" No. It's a crop top, they're supposed to be that short. ",Kat explained. Ashley looked at Kat and said," What? Why couldn't you like get me a different shirt? "

" That was the only green one I had. ",Kat said bluntly. Ashley sighed then looked down at her kemochanger. Hidan sighed then said," I shall admit that this is most unusual for me. I may need sometime to adjust to your new gender, mistress. "

" Hey don't start calling me that. I am going to become a guy again, I know I will. AH, where's this stupid inhuman? ",Ashley said angrily. Kat stopped and grabbed Ashley by the arm and dragged her into a alley. Kat looked at Ashley then asked," Why are you so mad about this? I mean you could be in a worst position. "

" I know but I'm afraid that if I stay a girl then you won't date me anymore. ",Ashley said while sighing. Kat was surprised then chuckled before kissing Ashley on the lips. Ashley's eyes widened then Kat said," You do know I don't care whether you're a guy or girl, I still love you. "

" Well, thanks but you could've just told me that. Not saying I didn't enjoy the kiss it, was just too sudden. ",Ashley struggled to say.

Suddenly, the two girls were met by Jk, who came up to them and said," Guys we found the pen inhuman. "

Ashley and Kat nodded then all three ran to where the inhuman was.

* * *

In the street, The pen inhuman was currently fighting Keith, Drax, Clara, and Syreena. Keith dodged a swipe from the inhuman then Clara kicked it. Syreena slashed the inhuman back then Drax shot a fireball at it's back.

The inhuman stumbled then wrote the symbol for explosion on the ground and a explosion sent all four hero's back.

Kat, Ashley, and Jk ran into the fight as Keith and Clara stood up.

" About time you guys got here. ",Clara said as Syreena turned back into her kemochanger. Drax turned into a kemochanger and attached to Keith, who then said," Let's finish this thing guys. "

" Shinwa Henshin. ",all five kemorangers said while activating their transformations.

Kemored revealed his ryublazer and said," Jk and Kat use Tsume and Muchi to hold this thing in place. Clara take out it's legs. Ai, I mean Ashley, you and me will finish it. "

Kemoblue and Yellow put cards into their Kemochanger's which summoned their weapons.

" **WOLFSHREDDER, HYDRATHRASHER **"

Kemoblue cracked her whip, hitting the inhuman. The inhuman tried to stab Kemoblue, but it was dodged and his left arm was held in place by Kemoblue.

Kemoyellow slashed the inhuman chest twice then caught a thrust and held the pen inhumans right arm in place.

Kemopink slid inbetween the inhumans legs and brought it to it's knees. The pen inhuman looked at the situation and sighed.

Kemored ran at the inhuman and slash it's chest. Kemogreen shot at the inhuman with her Taurus rail cannon. The pen inhuman sighed then looked up as Kemored pointed his blade at it and said," Turn him back. "

The pen inhuman chuckled then said," For Xykor. " it then began to have lightning come off it's body making the Kemorangers move back and cover their eyes.

" What's it doing? ",Kemopink asked.

" Self destructing by overloading the source. ",Syreena said.

" They can do that? ",Kemoyellow said confused. Kemogreen looked at the inhuman and tried charging through the electric field but was sent back. Kemored caught Kemogreen then said," Jk! Put a barrier around it to contain the blast. "

Kemoyellow nodded then he and Kemored put cards in their kemochangers before activating them.

" **OBSIDIAN DOME! FLAME WALL. " **

A dome of obsidian covered the pen inhuman as did a dome of flames. Kemored and Yellow struggled to hold the blast as the inhuman exploded.

Once it was over though, all the that was left of the inhuman was a pile of ash. Kemogreen fell to her knees then said," Dammit. "

Kemored looked at his comrade then asked," You okay Ashley? "

" Yeah. Just now I'm gonna have to get used to being a girl. ",Kemogreen said with a bit of sadness. Kemoblue knelt down next to Kemogreen and said," I'll be with you every step of the way. You're my girlfriend after all. "

Kemogreen chuckled, as did everyone else, then said," Thanks Kat. "

The kemorangers then left with Kemored looking at the ash pile and saying," They'd go as far as suicide just to eradicate humans. "

" It is a sad truth Keith. ",Drax said from his kemochanger form. Kemored sighed then followed his team.

* * *

That night, Ginza laid Andrew on a bench in a park and said," I've taught you a lot Kemogold, I look forward to fighting you. "

Ginza then shot lightning at Andrew giving him new clothes. Ginza then disappeared from where he stood.

Unbeknownst to Ginza, Flinx hid behind a tree and said," Time for me to work. "


End file.
